A meeting of a life time
by Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind
Summary: Kagome is sharing her body with another spirit and is in her time permanently.Her family killed but her spirit still has family? She is transferring to hogwarts. What are the spirit detectives doing at her door? IYxYYHxHP Crossover Under Revision
1. Meeting Draco

Chapter 1 Meeting Draco

A lone figure could be seen sitting amongst the branches of a weeping sakura tree in front of what looked like a dark castle. Around it was a forest that went on for miles, that held the last of some kinds of animals with lakes and water falls. The said woman had long flowing black hair. She has purple eyes, pale skin that looked like she didn't go out into the sun much yet not sickly. She had natural purple eye shadow and dark purple lips. The girl was wearing loose fitting black hakamsas and a tight fitting hoari with long flowing sleeves she looked no older then 19. On the hoari were Purple roses that were tipped in blood. The back round was black as well and the whole suit was made of silk. She is a full blooded witch and is a Amethyst kitsune which also means she has a addiction to amethysts.

In her kitsune form she has long purple hair that is tipped in a black. Her ears are also purple but a dark purple. She wears purple hakamsas and hoaris that have a Golden teardrop on the back of the hoari and is outlined in silver. She wears no shoes and her fangs are long and are pure white. Her claws are black tipped in gold in this form are gold with purple irises. Her 9 tails are all a dark purple tipped in black. On her forehead an amethyst was attached to it with diamonds surrounding it.

Kagome had finished the jewel and now was back in her waist the wish had been made that her friends live a happy life. Inu yashas was for kikyo to get a new soul and to be a hanyo like him. Shippos was for his family to live again. Sango got her village and family back miroku got his wish for his wind tunnel to stay in his hand with no fear of sucking himself or his friends in.

"Lady Kagome it's time we leave since it's your going to finish getting your supplies today at your new school" the woman said to the person now known as Kagome.

"Yes go get …" Kagome said emotionlessly but stopped when she heard approaching footsteps to see a hippogriff, a dog and a wolf come running over to her.

"Ah slither (pronounced sl-eye-ther it's a cool name), shadow and slick I see your ready to go" She said as she hopped down from the tree and stood at the bottom looking at the three ignoring the woman for now. The hippogrif Slither, was black with golden feathers scattered throughout his body and piercing red eyes. Shadow, was a silver dog with purple tipped paws, snout, ears, and tail with golden eyes. And last but not least was Slick, he was a fire wolf that could control any flame. His fur was a dark red with black tipped ears and paws.

"Milady if we want to get you a new wand you must go early along with your items from knockturn ally" she said as I nodded

"thank you Alicia that is all but please get me my key" I said as she ran off into the house. I walked towards my castle As I reached the oak doors. Alicia came running back out holding a silver key and a golden threaded pouch.

"here you are milady your key and money pouch I've also got your clothes and robes ready. Your swords, fans, and other weapons as well your powders are in their trunks attached to your bracelet" she said as she had the bracelet in her hand with the money pouch and key. Her trunks on her bracelet that held her school books and other necessities.

"you remembered my spell books right?" Kagome asked questionably as Alicia nodded. In a flash of light Kagome was hugging Alicia to her with a grin on her face.

"thanks Ali you don't know how much I'll miss you" Kagome said releasing her shocked friend. It had been so long since Kagome had showed happiness towards her.

"well guys you ready to go?" she said as a bark, howl and stamping noises came from behind her.

"spells around the castle are at full force and I will feel if some one is trying to get in" Kagome said as she turned towards Slither, shadow and slick.

"into your little forms with you don't need to raise any suspicions when we get to Knockturn ally" she said as they were lost in a blue light and now sat a pup, a cute wolf pup and a baby hippogriff. She snapped her fingers and a black back pack appeared on her back. She took it off and opened the flap so they could jump in. their little heads popped out every so often to see outside.

"bye see ya over Christmas vacation" she said as she apparated to knock turn ally. She opened her eyes to see a dark shop in front of her and looked to see dark witches and wizards walking past her as she looked around. She decided to go into the shop not to far away that held the thing she needed for certain potions. She entered the shop to see a tall boy with platinum blonde hair slicked back wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that was looking around. Their eyes met for a moment before she walked up to the counter.

"sir I need 1 vial of serpent blood, 2 quarts of cobra poison, and last 1 vile of animagus blood" she stated as the wizard looked at her weirdly

"why do you need that?" he asked as she reached into her pocket for three galleons and showed them to him

"how about I give you this and you don't ask questions" I stated coldly as he smirked and turned toward the rows of potions and supplies as I heard the door open I turned and my eyes widened

"Lucious? Is that you?" I asked as the man turned towards me

"well look who it is the little Lady Kagome" he stated as he smirked

"how have you been I haven't seen ya in a while since your slave was released how's the wife" I asked him as he grinned

"all fine I heard about your family I'm sorry" he stated as I nodded

"yea killed by something not sure what though" I said as I saw the boy walk towards Lucious

"This Kagome is the son I've told you about Draco, he's in his sixth year at Hogwarts" he said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. I walked over and stuck a hand out for him to take he took it with a light blush on his face.

"Miss here is your potion supplies" I heard as I let go of his hand and turned towards the counter handing him the galleons as I took my bracelet off my wrist

"Is someone doing dark magic again" I heard Luscious say as I chuckled

"you know me to well" I said as I heard shadow bark. I took a 2 dog treats out of my pocket and put them in my bag as I then conjured up a rat and put it in for slither.

"what's in your bag miss?" said Draco as I knelled down placing the bag on the floor as I opened the lid for them to see

"where did you get the wolf and hippogriff?" asked Lucious

"found them in Japan near my castle" I said as I put the lid back on and stood once again

"Do you need anything else" he said as I shook my head

"not here just a wand and to get some money I gave him the last of what I had in my pockets" pointing to the man as I remembered honey dukes

"I need to go get some sweets for the ride on the train and need an ice cream care to join me?" I asked as Lucious shook his head

"no but maybe Draco?" he asked as Draco shrugged his shoulders

"k then I'll see you later c'mon Draco" I said as I grabbed his hand and ran out of the store

"okashi" I said as he looked at me strangely

"sorry okashi means candy see I kinda have a sweat tooth" I said laughing as he nodded smiling lightly

"glad I'm not the only one" he stated as we made it to Diagon ally. As we got in Gringott's bank came into view as we walked in. A old looking goblin walked over to us

"what is it that you need?" he asked annoyed as I pulled out my key

"vault 88 level H" I stated as he nodded. He called over another goblin who I gave my key too.

"follow me" he said as we followed him down a corridor towards the trolleys. We got in and Draco buckled up as I didn't preparing for the roller coaster ride. The little goblin started fast down the many tunnels to where my vault was and we spun and twirled all the while I stayed in place. Until we finally got to my vault he got up and gave me back my key. I placed it into the slot and turned as it slid open and the fountains of gold shown brightly with the many jewels that I had collected during my travels in the feudal era.

"Kagome did you make all this?" I heard Draco as I nodded pulling out the pouch and putting hand fulls of galleons into the bag. I did this and attached it to my waist when I couldn't fit anymore. I stood and left the vault as I shut it and put my key into my pocket as I sat down again next to Draco. The ride back was shorter and we made it out of the bank.

End chapter 1

so what do you think ? Sorry Draco's out of character a bit but he'll be in character around harry Hermione and Ron as well as at school.

Ja-nee for now

Lady Gina goddess of the wind


	2. I See You

This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers of this story sam spur and silent

Chapter 2 I See You

This time

We started walking down the street towards the ice cream shop.  
"so what flavor are you getting?" I asked him "Vanilla and chocolate" he said

"I'm getting cookie dough and cotton candy with peanut butter chips on top of a waffle cone" I stated as I saw the shop come into view. I laughed as I raced ahead and into the shop as all there different flavored scents hit me full force. I walked up to the counter and a young woman walked over to me.  
"hello their miss what flavor or flavors would you like?" she asked as I told her mine and Draco's order as I also got little treats for my pets as she went off to get them

"Kagome I have a question how do you know my father?" he asked

"That's easy he was a friend of my mothers they went to school together when my mom still lived in England" I said as he nodded. When the woman came back over she gave us our orders as I was about to give her the galleons but Draco had already paid as I had a light blush spread across my face

"thanks" I said as he nodded and we walked back out and sat down at a table, I sat down with Malfoy across from me. I opened my pouch as they hopped out and I set their little dishes of ice cream in front of them as I licked happily at my ice cream.  
"Kagome what year are you going to be?" he asked as I answered

"sixth I was top of my class at Durmstrang" I said proudly as he smiled. "that means you'll put the mud blood out of her rank" he said as I looked at him tilting my head to the side "they allow mud bloods at Hogwarts?" I asked as he nodded a scowl appearing on his face "Even muggle lovers" he said with poison in his voice

"I'll be having fun then by the way what are the houses at Hogwarts I really didn't think about it until now?" I asked him as he lost his scowl again

"theirs the house of losers hufflepuff, the wimps that are suppose to be the smarts but there not Ravenclaw, Gryffindor the house where the most muggle lovers and mudbloods are. Then there's the house I'm in and I'm sure you'll be in Slytherin the house of pure bloods" he said proudly at the end as he looked almost like Inu Yasha.  
"well that's good" I stated as I closed my eyes and licked at my ice cream until I heard a humanly growl. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy glaring at a boy with jet black hair and glasses that was with a boy with red hair and a girl with bushy hair.  
"well if it isn't crackpot potter, weasel b, and the mudblood" he stated as I watched them walk over to us

"great it's Malfoy but who's the babe with him" said the red haired one as my eye twitched. I started growling as I glared at him.  
"what are you doing Malfoy" said the black haired one

"having an ice cream with my girlfriend" he said as I blushed and stopped growling while starting to eat my ice cream again watching the three new people

"wow you actually got a girlfriend where's your body guards" said the bushy haired one "shut up mudblood that's none of your business and I already see you and weasel b have hooked up" he yelled as he was about to punch the black haired one

"don't call her a mudblood" shouted the red haired one as he pulled out his wand

"oh I'm scared looks like little Ronny is going to take his frustration of having to share one room with his family" said Draco as the red haired boy threw a punch instead that was about to hit Malfoy when I jumped up and grabbed his hand, twisting it my eyes flickered red for a moment.  
"don't touch him you don't see him throwing punches. Its below us" I growled as he pulled back suddenly. I sat back down as slick had started baring his fangs with shadow. I examined the black haired boy to see the bolt shape scar on his forehead as I let my eyes show shock not that anyone can read emotions.  
"oh now your supposed girlfriend has to be your guard?" said the now identified Harry Potter

"no I had already made a shield that would have burned you if she hadn't caught your puny fist" Malfoy sneered

"Ron Harry we've got better things to do then talk with this piece of shit and his trashy girlfriend" said the girl as I snarled my inner demon threatening to take over as I let it seep out. I felt my hand raise as It pointed at her.  
"Bad move girly hope you've heard of the extracto morphus spell cause if you haven't you won't know how to handle it" The voice of Marina came out in a darker sounding voice that could make Sesshomaru's threat sound like a school girl cry and Naraku run in fear as I smirked my Fangs showing but only dark wizards could see as I said the word an eerie red glow devoured my hand and started to swirl around her as she frantically tried to move "first it will paralyze you so your unable to move then it will consume you until you lose your mind entirely so you can't even think straight" I smiled viscously as I felt my fangs growing even larger like Inu Yashas would when his full demon side took over

"Hermione" The 2 boys said as they frantically tried to get to her

"it will create a barrier around her so no one can get to her almost like sealing your self in solid stone" Marina said as my eyes widened

'never mind I'm not going to Azkaban for this let me back out' I shouted in my head as the counter spell was whispered and the glow disappeared. The girl that I now know as Hermione fell to her knees and her hands also on the ground her eyes were blood shot and she had tears falling relentlessly from her eyes

"let that be a lesson not to talk about others when they did nothing to you. Neither I nor Malfoy did anything to you in the first place except a word fight the part about trashy girlfriend was the thing that sent me over the edge also the only reason why I stopped the spell is because I don't want to go to Azkaban" I said as I picked up my things and walked off as I heard Malfoy call my name.  
'why did you use that spell' I yelled as the voice from before began to speak

I was teaching her a lesson to respect her superiors said Marina

'Marina I don't want to be thrown into Azkaban prison remember our encounter with the Dementors in our first year?' I asked

yes but back then I wasn't with you, and we didn't know half as many spells as we do now Marina said as I felt Malfoy behind me with Slither, shadow and Slick

"how did you do that?" he asked as I looked to him

"do what?" I asked confused

"your teeth grew into fangs and your eyes turned red" he said as I shook my head

'I'll have to tell him'

"come with me" I said walking the path towards the dark corner not to far away. Once he stood their watching me I removed the spell that concealed my demonic features and powers.  
"this is why you saw my eyes red and my fangs this is my true form" I said as he took a step back as he examined me

"the voice you herd when I performed that spell was my inner demon I was sent into a demonic rage which is when your anger rage or grief builds up. But in my case I have my other side Marina controlling my inner demon" I explained as my ears twitched and my tails wrapped around my legs.  
"so why do you have ears and tails?" he asked

"that shows that I am a kitsune demon or in English I am a fox demon. The number of tails fox demons have shows how much power they/I have at the moment I have 9 which means I have a very, very high danger level and if I gain one more I'm at my prime and it's the most you can have Also the color of the kitsunes fur shows what they control. I control the black flame and I am a telekinetic like red means fire blue means water Marina has surpassed her prime of ten tails and has 11." I said as he nodded his eyes looking at my tails the to my ears

"you mind if I touch them I want to see if their real?" he asked as I nodded and he hesitantly walked forward and keeled down at my side rubbing my tails then to my ears.

"they are real" he muttered as he watched me

"someone's coming and I need to get the rest of my stuff coming?" I asked him as I put my spell back on. He nodded and we walked past 2 men in black cloaks.

"was that the one he wanted us to get?" one of the men asked as I stopped mid step "yea she is supposed to be stronger than he himself" the other whispered

'so their death eaters in disguise' I said to myself as Malfoy turned to me

"you okay?" he asked as I nodded

"just fine" I said as we continued on

1 hour later

'ok we've got our candy, my wand Inu hair with cloth of the fire rat 12 inches guess Inu wanted me to remember them all while i am away even though i still see him once a week, and everything we need also a room for the night' I said as I listed off the things we got in my mind I looked to the left to see a quidditch shop with a Magnificent looking broom in the window. I walked closer with Malfoy at my side. Underneath it a sign read "Lightning rod XP"

"that's the new broom that just came out it's faster then the thunder bolt by a hundred times man what I wouldn't do to get it" he said the last part almost to himself but I smiled and walked into the shop and walked up to the clerk

"excuse me sir could I get two Lightning rod XP's?" I asked as his eyes widened

"you want that broom?" he asked as I nodded

"50 galleons for 2" he said as I nodded and poured out the galleons onto the counter. I muttered the word 50 and they started to make a pile as some returned to their bag. Soon all the galleons were in a neat pile as the man started to talk.  
"since you're the first to buy 2 you'll be getting a 2 pairs of quidditch boots and 2 new polishing kits" he said as I smiled and felt Draco's hand on my shoulder

"what are you doing?" he asked amazed as I ignored him

"would you be able to put names on the broom?" I asked as he nodded

"what are the names?" he asked as he took one off the counter

"Draco Malfoy" I said as he nodded and took out his wand and started to carve I turned towards Malfoy and led him towards the boot rack. I looked to see a pair that had the straps green with the rest black the metal of the boot was also green with the Slytherin house logo on the front in a size 9.

"I'm gonna get these" I told Malfoy as he nodded

"I think I will two their better looking then the ones our school gives us" he muttered as he started looking

"miss what do you want written on the other broom?" I heard him call across the crowd as I turned towards him

"Kagome Higurashi" I said as he nodded and went back to the boots

"size 11" he muttered as I laughed lightly pointing to the pair in front of him. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he took the boots and we walked back up to the counter.  
"miss your brooms are done" he said as I nodded "these are the boots we're taking" I said as he nodded and I performed the spell making the boots another charm on my necklace then grabbed my broom and polishing set and walked out of the shop. I them made the polishing set a charm as well and mounted my broom

"come on Malfoy let's see what these babies can do" I cheered as he nodded and put his things down as he also mounted his broom and I shot up with him at my side as I jumped into a standing position as I stood on my broom shooting higher into the air with the Malfoy right next to me

"Draco this is really cool" I shouted as the wind raced through my hair as I then jumped up doing a flip and landing on one hand as Malfoy stood on one leg as he swerved in and out.  
"hey Malfoy we should get back to your bags it's getting dark we should go in" I said again as we sat down the way we were meant to and leaned in as we shot down with even greater speed then before when we were 50 feet from the ground I jumped off my broom catching it in one hand as I sailed through the air. Until I landed lightly on the ground suddenly the familiar feeling of being watched washed over my senses as I turned towards the object to see a camera as I smirked I scattered the picture the brought the camera into my mind as I made a cloak on me covering me from view as the camera was centered on me.  
"Koenma I know you've been watching us I don't like it" I said angrily "neither I nor Marina are happy and she would like to talk to you" I said as I pulled off my cloak me in my demon form "She is Very angry she says that rulers that still wear diapers aren't fit to rule the spirit world also she wants to speak with you right now" I smiled viscously showing my long glistening fangs as I let the red light surround me as I switched with Marina.

End Kagome's point of view

Marinas point of view

"I told you a thousand times not to watch us and yet you still do oh yes you really do keep the demons in their world I found a place by the name of the "demon pub" in this place with all kinds of demons in their forms no concealing spells at all. I also smelled a bunch of human blood coming from some of the drinks that were mixed with alcohol. You almost got me the first time you sent those hordes of spider demons with those dark ingredients of stopping my youkai powers from healing me, after me all those many centuries ago but I forced my soul out of my body just in time. Leaving my adopted sons in that world alone with no one to care for them. When we meet I will rip your skin from your body and rip your heart to shreds for it I will have my revenge for my kits, Youko and Hiei. I also know the reason you tried to kill me. Man Koenma you probably thought I was stupid since I haven't figured it out till now. You killed me because you knew I would become the most powerful being in this whole universe you knew I would be more powerful then your father and overthrow you I figured that out while I slept deep inside of Kagome's mind where she never went" I said as I started to laugh darkly as my eyes turned red with black pupils . My eyes held the lines as if it were a target as I centered in on a picture of Koenma in my mind.  
"my sights are set on you and I'm training my friend Kagome in all the tricks I know. You know the girl who you would have killed since she would have taken your place as the true ruler of spirit world and ninginkai. We will take over the worlds together oh yes and while we've been talking, Kagome has read your mind that you are sending your spirit detectives to try to kill us but in the process you would have sacrificed them to try to tire me out. Then sent demons that you would promise to let rampant in ningenkai to feed on us thousands on us but that still wouldn't be enough" I said as I cracked my knuckles in warning

"your day is coming your days are numbered I will have my revenge for you taking me from my kits. You've also sent Kagome into a rage because you were going to bring back her family as well as mine to use against us but we've already put a lock on their souls so they can't come back under your command. Kagome is in blood lust and it's yours she wants have fun cause your days are numbered ta ta" I said as I sent the camera up in black flames as I suddenly heard my name called out. I came out of my mind to see Malfoy shaking me hardly with wide eyes I blinked as he stopped.  
"Kagome what happened?" he asked

"their has been people watching me and I got rid of them" I said as he shivered

"who are you?" he asked

End Kagome's point of view

Yusukes's point of view

"stupid toddler he can shit his pants for all I care" I muttered as I followed Boton. Kurama and Hiei followed behind us as we made our way to Kuwabaras house to get him.  
"so Boton what's with this mission?" I asked as she slowed down to walk beside me "you'll be going to England after a powerful demon that's been living in the forest ranges of Japan for a while now" she said as I nodded "England? Why didn't you tell us earlier about it?" I asked "not sure but that's a good question" she said as we finally made it to his house we walked up the path and knocked on the door.  
"who is it?" we heard Shizuru ask as Boton spoke up

"it's only me and the boys were here to get Kuwabara" she said as the door opened to see Shizuru sitting on the coach and Kuwabaras in the doorway

"another mission?" he asked

"yes and this might take a while since you'll be going to England" Boton said as she turned towards Shizuru and winked

'wonder why she did that' I said to myself

"okay open the portal Boton" Kuwabaras said as Boton nodded and made the portal.

End Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked this story and others will review!

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	3. When Shit hits the fan

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers sesshomaruobsessed, sam spur and silent.

* * *

Chapter 3 The 'kits' find out

We all walked through the portal to see Koenma fidgeting in his seat.

"what's the matter this time" I said annoyed as he jumped but calmed down

"now that your all here we can get down to business. I have been watching this girl for a year now and watched every move she has made. She is a Amethyst kitsune the last of her kind to be exact and holds the legendary Shikon No Tama" he said as I cut him off

"the Shikon no what?" I asked as Kurama spoke up

"the Shikon No Tama is a legendary jewel that can grant any wish. The last I ever heard of it was while Youko was alive it was said that it was shattered and could multiply a demons strength by 10 times" he said as I nodded slightly

"yes well this girl is the one who shattered it and recollected

it. It is also said that a demons spirit also resides in it like you Kurama but she has much more strength then Youko could ever dream of. Her name is Kagome Higurashi it is said that she defeated The evil half-breed in the past that went by the name of Naraku. She has no family left in this era they were killed by Naraku himself he had somehow gotten through the portal to this era and killed them off returning to his own era. I've went through her file and found that she was once a human like you Yusuke and found that when the wish was granted it turned her. This is where your case starts. You will be attending her school as well. You are all now Wizards" he said as we all started glowing as it then stopped

"I don't feel no different" said Kuwabara

"your not suppose to monkey" said Hiei as Kuwabara grew angry and started yelling at Hiei.

"Shut up you stupid munchkin" he yelled as I burst out laughing and Koenma grew annoyed. Kurama had a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"You better keep your trap shut you overgrown Monkey" Hiei said lowly as Kurama stepped in.

"Kuwabara, Hiei calm down and let Koenma continue with the explanation" he said as Kuwabara agreed reluctantly

"you will be attending Hogwarts as students but you won't have to attend the classes if you don't want to you can roam the grounds and the halls. But you will also be sorted" he said

"what do you mean by sorted Koenma?" asked Kurama

"in the school there are 4 houses Gryffindor the house of the brave, Ravenclaw the house of the smarts, Hufflepuff the house of the cough slow cough people, and last but not least Slytherin the house only pure full blooded witches and wizards the ones that have the makings of dark wizards" he said as Hiei snorted

"that means that I'll be in Slytherin" said Hiei as Koenma nodded

"when do we leave?" I asked as he calmed down

"tomorrow for the Hogwarts express I have gotten all your supplies. And here are your wands" he said clapping his hands as 4 glowing sticks appeared in front of us.

"Hiei yours is a fire apparition fang with the essence of poison powder 11 **½** inches" he said as Hiei examined it

"Kurama hair of the golden fox demon with dragon heartstrings 11 inches" he said as Kurama nodded pocketing it

"Yusuke yours holds the hair of the last ruby fox demon with essence of the spirit bullet on behalf of your spirit gun 10 ¾ inches" he said as I nodded

"Kuwabara Cat demon fur with talons of a panther 8 inches" he said as Kuwabara nodded and examined it grinning madly

"you are the weakest link" I said as he turned to me

"that's not funny Urameshi" he shouts as he goes for a hit

"stop or I won't let Keiko Yukina or Shizuru go" Koenma shouts as we both go still

"my lovely Yukina is coming?" Kuwabara says as Koenma nods his head

"hai they are I know that the girl won't attack the innocent" he says

"oh yeah could you give us more info on the girl?" I asked as he nodded and swung his chair around and clicked on the remote as a girl with long black hair appeared on the screen

"great another Hiei" I murmured as I heard Hiei growl

"her name is Kagome Higurashi and she lives in this castle" he said as another picture appeared on the screen of a giant castle with a very large purple barrier around it.

"we only have the small amount of information on her I have a camera watching her now I'll show you" he said as the Kagome girl showed up on the screen standing next to a boy with platinum blonde hair that was slicked back, both holding what looked like brooms.

"what's she gonna do sweep us to death?" I laughed as I saw them mount the broom and kick off as they shot through the air as I gasped

"they sure are" said Koenma laughing lightly. Kagome was now standing on her broom shooting higher into the air with the boy right next to her

"Draco this is really cool" we heard her shout as she then jumped up doing a flip and landing on one hand as the boy now known as Malfoy stood on one leg as he swerved in and out.

"wow are we getting brooms" asked Kuwabara

"no" he said as kuwabara frowned

"hey Malfoy we should get back to your bags it's getting dark we should go in" she said again as they sat down the way they were meant to and leaned in as they shot down with even greater speed then before as they were 50 feet from the ground Kagome jumped off her broom catching it in one hand as she sailed through the air. Until she landed lightly on the ground suddenly out of no where the picture started to crackle then went black. A cloaked figure appeared on the screen. The hood covered the upper part of her face and stopped at her nose

"Koenma I know you've been watching us I don't like it" the person said in a feminine voice

"neither I nor Marina are happy and she would like to talk to you" the woman said as the woman pulled off her cloak revealing the girl we were just watching only in her demon form

"She is Very angry she says that rulers that still wear diapers aren't fit to rule the spirit world also she wants to speak with you right now" Kagome laughed as she smiled viscously showing long glistening fangs as she was surrounded in a red light and then a figure with silver ears and 11 tails appeared on the screen She had the same gold eyes as Youko and the same hair except her hair had red tips. Blood red lips and patches of red throughout her tails. She wore a silver hoari that's loose with a red sash and black baggy caprice that have white skulls on the pockets on her feet are a pair of black DC's that have the logo in red. I heard gasps from behind me as I turned to Hiei and Youko who had taken control. I heard them both mutter the word mother as my eyes widened and I turned towards the screen.

"I told you a thousand times not to watch us and yet you still do oh yes you really do keep the demons in their world I found a place by the name of the 'Demon Pub' in this place with all kinds of demons in their normal forms no concealing spells at all. I also smelled a bunch of human blood coming from some of the drinks that were mixed with alcohol. You almost got me the first time you sent those hordes of spider demons with those dark ingredients of stopping my youkai powers from healing me, after me all those many centuries ago but I forced my soul out of my body just in time. Leaving my adopted sons in that world alone with no one to care for them. When we meet I will rip your skin from your body and rip your heart to shreds for it I will have my revenge for my kits, Youko and Hiei. I also know the reason you tried to kill me. Man Koenma you probably thought I was stupid since I haven't figured it out till now. You killed me because you knew I would become the most powerful being in this whole universe you knew I would be more powerful then your father and overthrow you I figured that out while I slept deep inside of Kagome mind where she never went" she said as she started to laugh darkly as her eyes turned red with her pupils black. Her eyes held the lines as if it were a target.

"my sights are set on you and I'm training Kagome in all the tricks and techniques I know. You know the girl who you would have killed since she would have taken your place as the true ruler of spirit world and ninginkai. We will take over the worlds together oh yes and while we've been talking, Kagome has read your mind that you are sending your spirit detectives to try to kill us but in the process you would have sacrificed them to try to tire me/us out. Then sent demons that you would promise to let rampant in ningenkai to feed on us thousands on us but that still wouldn't be enough" she said as she cracked her knuckles in warning

"your day is coming your days are numbered I will have my revenge for you taking me from my kits. You've also sent Kagome into a rage because you were going to bring back her family as well as mine to use against us but we've already put a lock on their souls so they can't come back under your command. Kagome is in blood lust and it's yours she wants have fun cause your days are numbered ta ta" she said as the screen went up in black flames with plants starting to crawl up the walls as I felt one crawl up my leg as I blasted it apart with my spirit gun I turned to Hiei and Youko who were growling with there eyes red in rage as the smell of both piss and shit hit my nose. I turned to see Koenma sitting white knuckled with vines and plants wrapped around him.

"**YOU!**...You sent them after our mother!" shouted Youko as he had tears streaming from his enraged eyes

"you dare kill her then think we wouldn't find out" shouted Hiei as his body went to its true form as he pulled his katana from its sheath the many eyes upon him starting to open.

"you were never suppose to find out about it neither were any of you" he shouted angrily as he slammed his fists down onto the desk.

"you were going to send us in as your little toys to use us" I shouted as kayko's face ran through my mind with my mother.

"your going down Koenma cause your now out of spirit detectives me and Youko are going to our mother and we'll be getting into Hogwarts on our own to see her" said Hiei as he made a portal

"Yusuke Kuwabara Boton are you with us or against us" asked Youko as I walked towards him with Boton and Kuwabara not to far behind

"good decision Yusuke, Boton you to kuwabara we will go meet her now" said Hiei as he walked through with Youko as we followed. When we got out we were in front of a place by the name of the leaky cauldron.

"what are we doing here?" asked Boton as we looked around the dark roads.

End Chapter 3

wellI hopeI get more reviewers. ButI hope you all liked this chapter

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	4. Getting All The Distractions

Chapter 4 Getting all distractions

"our mother is in here" said Youko as Botan looked confused

"she looks like she could be yours Youko but Hieis too?" she asked

"she adopted us when the lord of the west Inu Taishio was still alive as well as his first mate and the lord of Makai was still only a baby she took us in as her own then Koenma took her from us" said Hiei as Botan nodded and he went back to his usual form Youko let Kurama out but still was in some control as we walked in Hiei leading the way. It was dark and gloomy looking inside with a bar table on the side. As we entered a man with a hunch back walked over to us

"good evening ladies gentlemen are you looking for a room?" he asked

"yes we are also looking for a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi we're close friends of hers" Youko's voice came from Kuramas mouth as the man nodded wearily and turned towards some stairs

"follow me" he said as we all followed up the stairs and down the hall till we reached room 76b.

"excuse me Miss. Higurashi but you have some visitors here to see you" the man said as we heard a groaning noise and then footsteps.

End Yusukes's point of view

Hiei's point of view

As the sound of footsteps grew closer my heart started to pound painfully in my chest.

'is this person really my long lost adopted mother' rang through my head as the doorknob turned revealing the girl named Kagome

"yes what is it?" she said rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a pair of loose hakamas with a tank top that had a bunny on the front with the words "hi dork wad" underneath the bunny

"these people say they know you" the man said as she nodded and she stopped rubbing her eyes

"you may leave I'll take it from here" she said smiling through her drowsiness as the man nodded and she looked at us her eyes lingering on me as she started to speak

"come in we'll talk inside" she said jadedly as we all walked in to the room. She shut the door and walked over to sit cross legged on the bed as me and Youko sat at her table

"first of all who are all of you? I definitely know I've never met you before" she said as me and Youko waited last

"Yusuke Urameshi" said Yusuke as her eyes held a bit of recognition

"one of the winners of the dark tournament a year back also the one of the four who defeated the four saint beasts. Suzaku a friend of mine was killed by you. Leaving his daughter in my care. She lusts for your blood" she said darkly as her hair floated around her

"that was all just a mission from Koenma don't hold it against me" he said as my eyes widened her aura went hay wire as soon as he said Koenma

"you were sent by Koenma to start his plan. You fools actually would die for that dirty rat" she growled as Botan put her hands up in defense

"we aren't under his services anymore we were in the room when you told us what he was planning and what he did to you" she said as Kagome calmed down

"you must be the ferry girl, Botan, the grim reaper so to speak" she said as Botan nodded and Kagome looked to kuwabara

"you?" she asked as kuwabara jumped up and held his hands up above his head as I shook my head

"I'm Kazuma, Kuwabara" he said as she raised an eyebrow as he started making macho man poses

"don't know how you can fight a demon" she muttered as I nodded once

"what about you with the red hair?" she asked Youko as the moment of truth began

"Youko Kurama your opposites adopted son" he said as her eyes flickered gold as she was enveloped in the red light from before as Marina growled deep in her throat

"How did I know Koenma was going to use you against me I guess he found a way around it" she growled as a tear streamed down her face as Youko shook his head

"I'm not under Koenma's control I swear I am your son I like you had to force my soul out of my body to live on" he said as her eyes softened a bit.

"prove it if your really my Youko" she said as she stared at him. He let his true body show as he began

"you rescued me from 2 bear demon who killed my parents when I was little. Your nickname for me was Lil' yo. You were out for a walk by the house early in the morning when you were attacked by the spider demons.." before he could finish Marina had tackled him to the ground crying her eyes out as she hugged him

"it really is you" she whispered as I felt left out and joined in as I heard Botan say "isn't it cute" but I grabbed her as I hugged her fiercely as my tears came out forming little jewels with red and blue swirls as me and Youko hugged her.

"Hiei to? you stuck together" she said as she hugged us tightly I heard kuwabara laughing at me as I lit his leg on fire as he started to run around his pants burning as I looked at her. She was smiling at us with tear brimmed eyes

"I though I'd never see you guys again" she said as I shook my head

"how have you guys been?" she asked as I felt her tail wrap around my leg

"fine mom you?" Youko asked

"I've been great" she said

"we want to join you mom so does Yusuke, Botan and kuwabara" I said as she nodded

"do they have any family he could use against you?" Mom asked them

"I do my girlfriend her family and my mother also Genkai" Yusuke said as she nodded getting up and walking back over to her bed with me and Youko on her sides.

"I have my sister and my three friends also Yukina" said kuwabara as she nodded

"I don't" said Botan as she nodded

"my human side Kurama is his name his mother can be used against him" said Youko

"get up I will bring you to their houses so you can retrieve them" she said as we got up

"we'll first retrieve your girlfriend Kayko and her family" she said as she opened a swirling black and silver portal

"just wait I need to get my sleeping powder to make sure they don't wake up when we take them" mom said as she pulled a charm off of her bracelet as she dropped it and a trunk appeared as she opened it pulling out a clam shell. She then shut it and it shrunk again and reattached it's self to her bracelet

"now let's walk through I'll help you. you all stay here" she said as we nodded and they walked through.

End Hiei's point of view

Marinas point of view

I walked through and followed Yusuke up a flight of stairs to a room at the end of a hall. He opened the door and walked in and shook her shoulder gently

"Kayko get up it's me Yusuke" he said as the girl opened her eyes

"Yusuke what's wrong?" she asked

"I need you to trust me I'll tell you everything when we get to where we're going" he said as she nodded and she got up wearing a baggy shirt and loose pants

"who's she?" she asked pointing to me as I smiled

"I am Marina Youko and Hiei's adopted mother" I said as she nodded

"listen bring us to your parents room we need to get them as well" he said as she nodded and walked out of the room I followed as she went into the room next to hers and saw her parents sleeping together.

"Kayko the only thing I'm going to do is if they wake up I'm going to use sleeping powder on them is that okay with you?" I asked her as she nodded Yusuke by her side hugged her in reassurance. I walked over silently and opened my clam shell, I blew lightly at them as they went into a deep sleep. I then closed it and put it into my pocket and put them both over my shoulder.

"come on let's get back I want to retrieve your mother and the others as fast as we can" I said as I led the way down the stairs and through the portal setting them on my bed as Yusuke and Kayko walked through. I closed that portal and opened another as me I walked through the smell of alcohol hit my nose strong as I toned down my senses and walked towards where I felt a person's aura. I saw a woman with long brown hair sleeping against the wall as I gently picked her up not needing to use the powder she was already in a deep sleep. I then walked back through setting her on the bed and calling kuwabara over.

"who do you want to get first?" I asked

"my sister" he said as I nodded and opened the portal walking through to see a girl asleep in a bed. Kuwabara walked over and shook her lightly only to get smacked

"where were you?" she asked as I chuckled bring attention to me

"who's she?" she asked

"my name is Marina and we need to get you out of here there will be time for explanations later k?" I said as she nodded and we walked through.

"now on to this Yukina and Genkai" I said as I opened the portal to see a shrine almost like kagomes old family one as I walked towards the door kuwabara at my side I used a claw to unlock the door . As soon as it opened an old woman with pink hair greeted us

"who are you demon?" she asked as kuwabara jumped in front of me

"it's okay Genkai we need to get you and Yukina to safety we've found out that Koenma was going to kill us all and the people we knew so we're going to the safety of her castle" he said as he pointed to me

"okay I shall get Yukina" she said as she raced off down a hall. A few minutes later she came back with a girl that has blue hair and red eyes.

'Hiei's sister?' I said to myself

"come let's go" I said lightly as we walked back to the portal and through

½ hour later

Everyone was retrieved and in the room.

"okay I'm going to have a portal open to my castle my workers will be coming through taking them all through and giving them a room" I said as the nodded and a big portal opened and I walked through to see the big black oaken doors of my castle as I breathed in the crisp air the opened the door. I ran down the hall towards to Ali's room as I opened it. She was cuddled to the sheets. I walked over and gently shook her shoulder

"Lady Marina I thought you and Kagome were going to stay at the leaky cauldron" she mumbled her blue eyes flashing as her blond hair slid down her back. Her two strips of hair that were tipped in a pinkish color in the middle of her eyes as she blew them out of her way.

"I will explain in the greeting hall ring the bell to wake everyone up so that I can tell everyone at the same time" I said as she nodded and sat up. She put on her shoes and hovered into the air for a moment before she shot up and out of the room. I quickly followed as the bell rang. I slowed down as I got there. Slowly they gathered in front of me as I began.

"there is a portal out front that you will each go through to retrieve a human. They are to be given a room to stay in. War has broken out between me and the ruler of spirit world so their families will be staying here. Not one is to be harmed our it's your life do you understand me" I asked as yeses and okays were the responses as they started to make their way out the doors. Hiei and Youko walked over as Ali flew over

"so are the former spirit detectives staying here ?" she asked as I shook my head

"no they will be going to Hogwarts with me. Ali I'd like you to meet my sons Hiei and Youko" I said as her eyes widened

"since when did you have sons?" she asked wide eyed as I laughed

"when It was only me and I didn't share a body I adopted them when they didn't have a family" I said as she nodded and turned to them

"my name is Alicia or Ali for short it's wonderful to meet you" she said holding out her hand for them to take but only Youko shook it.

"Youko Kurama" he said as Ali gasped

"the thief Youko Kurama?" she asked as he nodded

"someone sure has been busy" I whispered as he grinned

"hey Marina where are we going to sleep until morning?" I heard from the oaken doors to see Yusuke and the others walking through

"you'll be staying in the north wing and your family members in the east wing" I said as they made it to us

"ok do you think I can get something to eat?" asked kuwabara and Yusuke as I nodded

"Ali you can instruct them while I'm gone I'll only be a few minutes" I said to her as she nodded

"okay if your hungry raise your hand" I said as Yukina and Botan raised their hand

"okay it's in the south wing so follow me" I said walking towards the south wing hall.

"hello their you must be Marina" I heard as I saw the ice maiden walking beside me

"hai you must be Yukina it's nice to meet you" I said to her as she smiled

" kuwabara said something about you being someone's adopted mother who?" she asked as I smiled

"Youko and Hiei's" I said as she nodded

"I didn't bring any clothes with me to change into could I borrow some?" she asked embarrassed as I laughed

"In each of your rooms there is 2 closets of clothes theirs no need to worry" I said as she smiled

"hey how much longer?" I heard Botan say as she caught up

"not much it's right there" I said pointing to the door as she nodded

"so how did you come across this place?" asked Botan as I felt Kagome wince at the question

"it's really not my story to tell it's my other half who came across it." I said as Kagome spoke up

'it's okay to tell them' Kagome said

"but she's says I can tell you but let's get some food first" I said as we walked into the vast kitchen that had pots and pans hanging from the walls I walked up to the counter putting my hand over the scanner and it read what I wanted to eat as a tub of cotton candy ice cream floated over it with a spoon as I grinned a fang falling over my lip. I grabbed the ice cream and started shoveling it into my mouth as Yusuke and kuwabara started laughing at me.

"Marina how did you get that?" asked Yukina as I pointed to the scanner

"just put your hand on It and it will give you what you want at the moment so you don't have to think" I said as she did a bowl of salad appeared floating above it.

"guess I wanted this all along" I heard her say as she took a bite out of it. It seems Yusuke wanted a big bag of chips, kuwabara a piece of vanilla chocolate and Botan a piece of cheese cake. I held my ice cream to me as I took scoops and ate at it as we started to walk back.

"this was after I made my first appearance when changing during a battle. Kagome is the protector of the Shikon as you may already know. During the final battle Kagome was drained of energy and was starting to loose consciousness so I took over while she regained strength. When Inu Yasha started to look for her I let her out again since she was already at full strength again. They killed Naraku and the jewel took us inside of it. Inside my childhood friend was stuck misdirect where we stood as two forms not me in Kagome's head. As soon as I saw Midoriko I tackled her seeing as I had fought in the great battle between her and the demons. We talked all of us and the wish was made. All of Kagome's friends got there wish. But once the wish was made she was forced back to this time. We found out that her family had been slaughtered by something and we're still not sure what. A scroll from her friends appeared on her desk with a map to something so we followed it leading us here. It was Sesshomaru's old castle in the ningen lands before he and Inu Yasha were forced to Makai where he resides as king" I finished just as we reached where Alicia was.

"milady your sons are wondering around the castle at the moment I think they heard the guards talking about the treasury. Also the maids have been assigned to their different family or person" Alicia said as I smiled lopsidedly

"yea Youko always did have a thing for jewels and gold great a little less work for me tomorrow Thanks" I laughed as I heard Botan snicker and Yusuke laugh.

"that's an understatement he has stars in his eyes whenever we walk in to the mall for everything he can steal" said Yusuke as I laughed a little

"sorry bout that they get that from me my favorite thing in the whole wide world is swindling and stealing" I said as Alicia nodded

"never take her to a lords house she'll take things from them to for sport especially King Sesshomaru" said Alicia as I smiled widely as Botan gasped

"the king of Makai are you in need of a death warrant?" she asked shocked as I laughed

"he actually thinks it's funny both he and lord Inu Yasha as well as lord Kouga" I said as she just looked at me with even more shock

"So what does bring the humble spirit detectives to our home?" asked Alicia the word spirit detectives with much malice the fact that they had killed her father only added to the problem.

"you already know that Hiei and Youko are my adoptive sons but these three besides Yukina. It seems Koenma was starting the plan that I've told you about deciding on trying to get his former spirit detectives to ware me out sacrificing them in the process. Then when I revealed it to them. At the time I had just gotten the new Lightning bolt XP's with Malfoy also buying him one. When I got the feeling of being watched like we usually are. I took the camera into my mind and proceeded from there. Yada, Yada, Yada they heard and I guess these three decided to follow my sons" I said as I turned to her.

"Ali have any of the Inus sent any messages?" I asked as she shook her head

"no Marina they haven't" she said as I nodded smiling

"they'll have to be notified" I said as I looked to the ground

"you all must be tired so Ali can you escort them to there bedrooms and show them there private hot springs?" I asked as she nodded

"yes I think your going to your study?" she asked as I nodded

"hai I will I have a lot of work to be done now since their will be a war as well as seeing what my Sons are up to" I said as I felt Kagome awakening

'have I missed anything while I napped?' she asked

"no nothing but I bet my sons have been looking around our treasuries" I laughed out loud as Ali bowed and led the others to there rooms as I turned to my fox form. I gave a joyful yip and went on my way down the halls as I spread my senses finding them roaming the castle grounds.

'let's just hope your plants recognize that your/my blood runs through their veins" we said at the same time as I laughed. I jogged down the halls towards the gardens once reaching the door I got onto my hind legs and reached up placing both my claws on the handle and turning as it opened and the moonlight shined down on my skin.

"yup they are definitely in my garden" I sighed in kit language as I walk into the my garden to see Youko on top of one of my former plants I changed to my human form, picked up an acorn and threw it at him effectively knocking him off my poor plant and into the ground leaving a bruise on his forehead.

End Chapter 4

This is to sesshomaruobsessed the reason why Kagome is evil is b/c (because) her family is of course a pure blooded one. Almost all Pure blooded families hate half breeds and muggle born. its the same as Sesshomaru and inu. Sesshomaru hates Inu since his father left his mother for inu Yashas human mother but it is also b/c he is half breed which is a shame to him since he is his half brother. But Sesshomaru overcomes it and gets over it. Get it? please continue to read and review my stories.

LGGOTW


	5. No Name

hello again my loyal fans dodges some rotten vegetables I'm sorry I really am but heres a new chapter.

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER so if i offended you in any way by you thinking i did sorry.

* * *

Chapter 5 No Name

"why did you kill my miasma death plant" I said as I glared half heartedly at them seeing some of my plants green blood on Hiei's blade.

"it attacked" was Hiei's answer as I fisted my hand

"do you know how long it took for me to grow that. It took me 500 years for it to become full grown. I planted it in the feudal era" I growled angrily

"oh it couldn't have taken that long mum mine took only 2 months" said Youko from the ground his voice laced with pain

"yea have you ever had a MIASMA Death Plant? Do you know what they do or even what they are capable of?" I said lowly as I went over to kneel before my poor plant and rubbed it's head as I felt my heart be stabbed

"well um not really" was his answer as I reverted it back to a seed. I placed it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Miasma death plants have long since died out its/was the last of it's kind. No more even exist besides this one. They have the power of immortality and time travel. And once it was of the right age I would have gone back to get more. The miasma death tree is unmatched when it comes to level A demons. But when it comes to level S demons like you it can't keep up" I explained as I tapped my pocket my tails twitching in agitation. I felt Hiei appear next to me a friendly smile on his cold features.

"I'm sorry mom that Youko killed your plant" he said as I could almost see the steam coming from Youkos ears

"It wasn't only me Hiei" said Youko as I put my hand up to silence them.

"no more you two your only adding to my stress level at the moment" I growled as they put an end to it quickly

"if you want we can catch up when we are in the study" I suggested as Youko nodded.

"fine" Hiei said as I turned on my heel as I walked back into the castle each were at my sides as I continued my journey ending at a pair of oak doors. I opened the diamond door knob and walked into the grand room that held shelves after shelves of books of all types. From spell books to recipe books all arranged in what ever place you put them. I walked over to my black wood desk and sat down motioning for them to sit in the two in front of the desk as I smiled a fang slipping over my right lower lip.

"so tell me you two, how did you come to work for Koenma?" I asked resting my head on my hands that were propped on the table.

"this is before when I was still locked up in Kurama" said Youko as Hiei started

"I was power hungry and stupid. I got together with Kurama Youkos body sharer and Gouki. We went after the artifacts of darkness since they kind of were rightfully mine" he said as I cut him off

"the ones I created? The orb of bast, the Shadow Sword and the forlorn mirror?" I asked as he nodded and continued

"we were successful in retrieving them but I had a bigger ego back then thinking no one could defeat me. Then came along Yusuke Koenma's spirit detective his third promising spirit detective. Killed Gouki he had the orb of bast and Kurama who had the forlorn mirror gave it to him willingly. I was the last one at give it up unwillingly. I felt so ashamed that I couldn't retrieve the second to last thing that I had left of you" he said as she then looked to Youko

"so what happened that your sharing a body with a human?" I asked as Youko smiled

"I was killed in the art you taught to me, stealing. My partners name was Kuronue. We were great friends. He was a bat demon but should have been born a kitsune for his playfulness and flirty attitude. We were on a mission stealing some kind of golden chalice when the guards caught us. When running Kuronue lost his ruby amulet that was the last thing he had of his sister she had asked him to always wear it. He went back and I went after him hoping to get him but I was attacked and nearly killed. Kuronue by that time was dead. I forced my soul out of my body and left searching out a suitable human" he said as I nodded closing my eyes.

"kitsunes think alike" I muttered as I smiled lightly

"I know I was in dormancy for about 16 years what about you?" I asked as he started counting his fingers as I chuckled

"around 17. a year later then you" he said as I smiled but yawned as I stretched feeling my eyes drooping

"we'll talk in the morning I'm to tired to continue this now you don't mind do you?" I asked as they shook their head.

"not at all mum but would you mind if umm…" Youko trailed off as I knew what he wanted to ask

"of course you can Youko you can to if you want Hiei it'll be like old times" I said as he smiled and I got up walking out as I saw Alicia racing down the hall at top speed a letter in hand as I saw her slowing down and stop in front of me.

"We've just received a letter from Sesshomaru he's says answer as soon as you can" she said as I nodded taking the letter and opening it as I read the letter.

_Dear Marina/Kagome my little sister._

_What has happened that I would receive a favor from Koenma to help fight you? I just received his letter and am more then confused. Inu Yasha says hello to you and hopes you good luck at Hogwarts and is pissed that Koenma would do this. I would like to know as well if in the December brake if you'd like to spend the holidays with me and Rin. She'll be overjoyed to hear your reply as will Kikyo. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Your loving older brother and lord of Makai_

_Sesshomaru_

I read the letter over with tired eyes as I decided to write tomorrow.

"thank you Alicia I'll send a reply in the morning. Tell all the maids that were assigned tomorrow to keep a spell on their youkai features for just now that includes you as well. I need them to bring their person to the meeting hall is that understood?" I asked as she nodded and turned to my kits smiling once before slipping the letter into my pocket. As I smiled and slipped into my room my feet crossing the cold marble floor. I went into my closet and changed into a black night gown and got into bed and snuggled into the blankets. I saw Youko walk out in a pair of red hakamas with red slippers and Hiei walk out in a pair of baggy black hakamas and black slippers as I smiled. I felt Youko get in behind me and Hiei in front as I smiled and felt Youko bring me closer to him as I then brought Hiei closer to me as I smiled.

"night my boys get a good nights rest. Your going to need it with all the shopping we're going to have to do tomorrow" I whispered as I heard and felt them nod their heads. I could feel Youkos nose at my neck. And Hiei was snuggling into my arms as I smiled and felt my eyes droop low as my world went black.

In the morning

Ali's point of view

I flew down the hall as I could feel lord Sesshomaru ,Lord Kouga and Lord Inu Yasha at the doors as I clutched tight to my pajama. I flew down the last flight of steps before I made it to the doors as I calmed down and opened the door as I saw Sesshomaru, Kouga and Inu Yasha standing there.

"sorry mi lord's you came a bit to early. Lady Kagome and Lady Marina are asleep we had a big mess last night and Marina is with her kits sleeping" I said as I heard them growl.

"what do you mean kits?" Sesshomaru asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"from what I understand when she told me. When you were only a baby she had adopted a fire ice apparition who was starving in the woods and had rescued a silver like herself whose parents were killed by two bear demons. She rescued him and they performed a blood ritual with the help of your father. Anything else is out of my place to say. Please understand but if you would like I will go get her up. Please come in mi lord's" I said bowing as they walked in and I stood and floated over to them.

"yes could you please go get her. I would like you to bring her kits as well. I would like for Marina to be out but Kagome will do" Kouga said as I nodded and made a quick salute in the air before shooting off down the hall and up the many stairs as I could feel the sparks at my feet intensifying as I sped up.

End chapter 5

* * *

As always read and review my story please

Thank you all my faithful readers!

LGGOTW


	6. Getting through a meeting with Enma

"someone talking"

(Author note)

'Inside talking between like Youko and Kurama or Kagome and Marina as well as talking to conscience' 

Chapter 6 Getting through a meeting with Enma and getting supplies

Still Alicia's P.O.V

I saw lady Marina/Kagome's room come into view as I fazed through it coming to a halt as I regained my breath. I heard someone groan and I heard someone sit up. I looked to see Youko staring at me with sleepy Yes. I flew so I was hovering above Marina.

"Kamina" I whispered her nick name as I nudged her with me foot. In response I got a low growl and a go away_. (Kamina is used when someone is not sure who is control like it could be both at the same time but someone you be more dominant)_

"Master Youko and Master Hiei I think you've better stand back for what I'm about to do" I said as they did as I wished. I summoned a rain cloud over her bed. I snapped my fingers and it became a down fall as she suddenly shot up as I ceased my rain cloud.

"Damn it Ali I swear" I heard from her soaked form as I shrugged. It was both of them in control at the moment but it was Marina who was most dominant

" your adoptive brothers are here as well as your stalker" I said as her eyes went wide

"you've got to be kidding me! They are here this early?" she asked said as I nodded

"they know about Marinas kits and request your presence along with your kits" I said as she sighed

"Thank you Ali would you tell the servants to escort the families and other people to the Grand Hall after they are clothed and Have them remember that they are to have a concealing spell on" She said as I nodded and saluted funnily smiling as I flew out the door to alert the servants of Kaminas orders.

End Ali's point of view

Authoresses point of view

"Keiko are you awake?" Yusuke asked as he knocked on her daughter

"yea now can you explain to me what is happening?" Yusuke heard her say as he opened the door to see her sitting on her bed

"I'm sorry about this Keiko, for getting you involved I mean" I said looking at my feet

"Why am I here? Along with my family I had a woman come in calling me master this morning when she woke me up?" she said exasperatedly

"The woman that was with me last night was my mission. She is a mind reader like Hiei but doesn't have a third eye. She is Hiei's and Youkos stepmother. She is like Kurama to. Kagome, the original soul like Kurama shares a body with Marina. She is a Silver fox demon like Youko. Kagome is also a demon but she is a emerald fox demon. She's really nice from what I've seen so far. Well when we were being briefed on the case Koenma showed us her and what she was doing at the moment. They were on brooms flying! But they then landed the screen went up in black flames much like Hieis dragon of the darkness flame. Then suddenly Kagome is on the screen in a cape telling us how Marina her other side is displeased and how Koenma has been watching them for some time now. Then she takes her cape off and then we learn that Koenma was going to actually send us on a suicide mission hoping to weaken her enough to have other demons who were promised humans to come and finally kill her. She also told us of how she was killed almost 6 centuries ago by spider demons that Koenma sent with special poison that stops demons healing abilities. So she was killed just when a young Hiei and Youko had got to the clearing as the demons then went up in flames from all the attacks that had attained from her. She then went away and the screen suddenly had black flames and vines growing rapidly around the room Koenma was wrapped in it. Hiei and Youko were pissed since they didn't know it was Koenma who had sent it. Then boton Kuwabara and I went through with Hiei and Youko to London where Kagome/Marina was and it took off from their. The family reunion the explanation and then finally every one that could be used against us was taken here to where we are now in the country of Japan" Yusuke finished as she looked on amazed

"wait a minute. Do you mean your mom and also every other person who doesn't know about demons and your job is here?" she asked wide eyed as he nodded

"Including Kurama's mother" I said as her eyes widened

"how are we going to explain this Yusuke I mean they are never going to believe this?" Keiko asked him as he smiled

"It'll turn out fine but after we're going shopping since you, Shizuru and Yukina will be going to Hogwarts with us so it'll be a very busy day" he explained to her as she looked at him weirdly

"What is Hogwarts?" she asked Yusuke as he pulled his wand out of his pocket

"watch this I was listening to Kagome this morning" Yusuke told her as he pointed his wand at a book on the shelf

"Wingardium Leviosa" he said swishing and flicking the wand with skill as it levitated and went where his wand pointed before he set it back where it came from

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry is where we are going" he said as she got up

"well let me go and see how my parents are doing" she said as she pressed a button on her closet which selected a kimono for her to ware out. It was a pretty sky blue kimono with a lighter blue sash as he walked out so to not get smacked.

Elsewhere

"so it has begun?" asked Kouga his hands folded under his head

"Yes it has I'm sorry to drag you guys into it" said Marina who was sitting up at the front of the long oak table. They were waiting for the servants to bring in the humans

"it is not your fault the toddler is getting pretentious" Sesshomaru said as they heard someone come walking in

"Marina turned her head slightly looking out of the corner of her eye to see Genkai walk in from the hall

"lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga and Lord Inu Yasha" she said bowing as she entered with respect as she walked over to Marina

"So how did this come about from what I hear a war will be starting between you and the spirit world?" she asked as Marina nodded her head

"He as in the toddler has been watching us for quite a while now. Just yesterday as he planned to start these plans. He was going to send Yusuke and the other detectives on a real suicide mission to try to kill me but in the process sacrificing them then sending thousands of demons into this realm to try to finish me off and when they were done they would have been allowed to feast themselves on humans" I said finishing the explanation as Genkai's eyes were wide with horror

"you can't be serious?" she asked as I sighed low

"if you would like proof then ask the detectives yourself. My grudge between me and Koenma started when lord Inu Taishio was still lord of the west with his first mate was still alive with Sesshomaru still a infant". I was still only a few hundred years old when I was attacked by the jealous Koenma by spider demons that had poison in them that would stop my youkai healing. I was killed and dropped to my knees when my young kits Youko and Hiei came into the clearing" Marina said as her eyes locked Genkais

"your Youkos and Hieis Mother?" she asked

"I adopted them and took care of them when they were on their own" I said as I heard more foot steps

"I sensed Yusuke his mother Keiko and her parents come walking in with more gasps

"Keiko, Yusuke are you sure we're not dreaming?" I heard Kayko's mother ask as I walked over in a concealing Spell.

"hello their it's nice to meet you Mrs.Urameshi and Mr And Mrs.Yukimora" Marina said bowing as her hair swept over her shoulder

"You two miss…" she trailed off as Marina stood straight and smiled

"Marina Kojikarmei but you can call me Marina" She told them as Keiko's mother nodded

"Can you tell us why we are here Ms.Marina?" asked Atsuko as Marina nodded

"We will have to wait…" Marina trailed off as some of the other families came in

"Welcome to my home Ladies and Gentle men I will tell you why you are all here if you would all first please sit down" Marina said cheerfully as Kuwabara told his friends and their families to sit down with Shizuru.

This is the order of the main characters….

Kamina Kagome & Marina

Sesshomaru Inu Yasha

Kouga Genkai

Ali Yukina

HieiYouko/Kurama

YusukeShiori (Kuramas mom)

Keiko Atsuko

Keiko's dad Keiko's mom

Kuwabara Shizuru

Once they were all sitting Marina stood up with her concealment spell not on.

"Welcome All of you to my humble home. My name is Marina Kojikarmei and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintances" She said as she stood up smiling as the adults in the room were breathing hard. They saw Marina in her demon form her tails were swishing back and forth in discomfort and her ears were twitching towards every single noise being made but soon stopped and pressed against her head in annoyance.

"Shuuichi what is going on?" Asked Shiori Kuramas mother as she looked at the women in the front who was explaining to the other parents about the other worlds

"She is a fox demon mother. I have to tell you something mom please try not to scream or faint" he said as Kurama got into telling her of everything from the forlorn mirror till now. Shiori was shocked and amazed by her sons adventures as he mentioned Youko. His mother stopped him and asked about Youko as Kurama let him out as she gasped in shock. He then started to explain abut their adventures as Marina had let her counterpart out. Kagome smiled and sat back down saying breakfast would be served as her servants walked in and set the food down on the table then left as Kagome started to talk with Sesshomaru and the other lords while eating the rest of the table did the same still talking with the others over the information they just received, but a swoosh of the door and in came Alicia as she flew over lightly to Kagome. She whispered a few words to Kagome as her eyes twitched in annoyance as she got up and walked out of the room and Ali followed her. Once Kagome got out to the waiting hall she was greeted by king Enma. She saw him looking at her paintings that graced the walls

"Enma" she said as he turned to her

"Kagome" he said as Kagome motioned for him to follow her as Ali went back into the great hall to eat.

"What is going on between you and my son? After you put up the barriers and killed Naraku that was the last I saw of you? I am also sorry for what happened to Your little brother, Mom and Grandfather. May they have eternal rest in the after life" He said as Kagome nodded thankfully.

"Your son has been spying on me and was going to send his detectives to try to kill me. Marina has finally found her kids. The ones Your Son left in the world while she died but she has them back now" Kagome said as he nodded

"My son should have no right to being the prince of spirit world. The prophecy will make sure of that. Then I will be able to do what I want with no paperwork every day" he laughed as Kagome smiled

"But we must let the bratty son of yours wage war and end his life the way it was told in the prophecy" She said as they walked aimlessly to the gardens. Her eyes closed as a smile lit her face

"How is Sango, Miroku and Kohaku's reincarnation process going?" asked Kagome as Enma smiled

"Fairly well. They wish to be able to have their memories I'm still thinking over that part and I am not quite sure I want Miroku going around and doing what he does to women" He laughed as Kagome nodded

"Please you owe me Enma I was after all the one who set YOU up as the king of the spirit world." She pleaded as he laughed I can at least give you that happiness since you have lost a lot" he said as she squealed in excitement

"Thank you Enma" she said as Enma smiled

"Your welcome Tell Marina hello for me and that I have a recent development for a high ranking spell for cases like yours" he mumbled to her as they stopped, facing each other as they mumbled

"You mean a way to separate us so we can do what we want without the other having to stay up here" Kagome mumbled back pointing to her head as Enma nodded his head

"It might take a bit since a replica with all the same details strengths and muscles will be built so it will take the span of five months" He said to her as Kagome looked to be considering what Enma had just said. Her eyes were closed as they walked on and Kagome was still walking.

"Marina is considering it but what will we have to do?" She asked as Enma's head tilted downwards.

"You will have to have a room entirely sealed off from everyone else in this castle. You will still be connected and be able to change until the fifth month. From then on You must not let Marina out. Her mind will be transferring over to her new body and usually as the spell goes for fox's they must have at least 6 tails to have this happen. It will be such a strain on their powers that if they were weaker and had less tails from that their soul will be eaten whole by the devils helpers as will be the soul carrier. But since Marina has reached her prime and surpassed it she will not have to worry for her and you it will only be a headache instead of a full body paralysis. I also must warn you that you must not by any circumstances let yourself near anyone into your mind that is like Naraku into your mind during this time if any evil is into your mind it will twist itself and bury into the body being made and it will have control of the body at times when she may be weak. Do you understand this Kagome? You too Marina?" he asked them as Kagome's eyes changed color

"Of course I understand this" She said through Kagome as Kagome was let control again

"We understand the terms and will do no such thing" Kagome said as she nodded her eyes held seriousness that not even Koenma could have at the very moment as Enma looked down at her

"I will have the scrolls sent to you once I gather them all. But please if I may request of you. When you do end Koenma's life and You are separated Lady Kagome Marina. Please lock Koenma's soul with Naraku's the prison you created that is locked and infused with Miko and Youkai energy" he said as Kagome nodded her consent.

"I will and I'm sorry to cut your visit short but I will need to take Marina's son's and his friends shopping you know what I mean" She said as he laughed nodding

"Yes I know but you must tell Youko that even though they do believe in magic I think he should let Kurama have control for a while. Just have Marina link up with them so that they can talk while you and the others shop" He said as she laughed this time.

"Thanks I hope I can just keep my fortune up from the amount of people I will be buying things for I mean the wands I think they have are fine from which Marina has been examining but they need robes and brooms a whole lot of other stuff. But I can handle it" I said as he nodded and waved in a poof of smoke he vanished and Kagome once again was left to her thoughts as she whistled loudly as foot clatters were heard. Kagome laughed as Slither Slick and Shadow raced towards her in their little forms. She laughed as they collided and softly hit her. She scooped them up and went on her way back towards where she had left Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha and Kouga. They as in Sesshomaru is probably already pissed.

"Awe you guys are just to cute" I said snuggling against them as they purred. I then raced down the hall as I made it back to the hall where I was met by Yusuke and the other former spirit detectives were.

"I hope you all exchanged stories with your parents as well as how you'll all be going shopping and to Hogwarts" I said as they jumped. I let the little pups and Hippogriff jump down as they started running in between everyone's legs playing tag.

"Yea my mother took it very well considering she knew everything from Youko to who you were with out me saying a word" Said Kurama as Kagome looked at him quizzically. Then the sudden smell of bat rang through her nose, her eyes widened

"You mean your mother is half bat and half human like Inu Yasha" Kagome said as she smiled remembering Shiori from when Inu Yasha had rescued her.

"I always did wonder who that other boy was that she played with when I came to visit her mother" Kagome said as They looked at her weirdly.

"Yea my parents took it fine as well as every one else" Said Keiko as every one nodded

"Well I say we get shopping since I will need the time to get you fitted for robe's and everything else" Kagome said as she turned to Her best friends

"Fluffy, Inu, Kouga I'm leaving I need to get these guys stuff for school I'll be back later to give you the messenger kits for any messages you need to send to me they will all know exactly where I am" She said waving to them as she opened a portal to her room in the leaky cauldron. I let every one walk by before placing a kiss on Their cheeks and hugging them tightly.

"I'll see you guys over break and everything so I guess this is bye for now" I said as they nodded and Kouga swept her into a tight hug

"See you love" He said as I laughed lightly

"Love you to bye Inu Fluffy love you" She said hugging them lightly one more time and walking through to see them all waiting for her.

"Sorry just let me get one more thing my sweet tooth is awakening" I said as I went over to the bags of candy I had bought with Draco. I pulled out a large lollipop and started licking as I saw that everyone was looking through my bags.

"Fine if you want one raise your hands" I said as they raised their hands

"Ok I think Yusuke and Kuwabara can try Bertie blot's I think Hiei wants my lolli pop and then Boton, Keiko and Kurama can have some of my chocolate frogs Shizuru you look like you don't like sweets" I said tossing little chocolate boxes to them. Once everyone was happy I stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they popped a yellow and green one into their mouths. They started chewing and then spit them out.

"Throw up!" shouted Kuwabara

"Ear wax!" shouted Yusuke as I busted out laughing

"OMG that was so funny!" I shouted as they looked at me weirdly still spitting the contents out

"They are every flavor so you can taste anything I love them! the worst one I've ever had is I think fat man's armpit" I said as they looked disgusted. I set my hand on the handle of the door and looked at them walking out and into someone as I fell onto them, my eyes shut tight. I felt myself hit my side as I opened them to see Draco holding his head

"I'm sorry Draco I didn't look where I was going I'll make it up to you any thing you want" I said getting my self up and pulling him up as he stood dizzily

"it's okay no harm done" He said but started eying the people behind me as I smiled and put my arm around his shoulders in a friendly motion.

"Draco I'd like you to meet my friends" I said as he looked at them coldly

"This is Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, Shizuru and Yukina" I said as he nodded his hello

"Draco where is your father?" I asked him as he sneered

"Left to the ministry some matters with Fudge" He said as I nodded

"Draco would you please help me they are also transfers from Durmstrang's and they need new every thing's. The only thing I need you to do is get me the books Please?" I begged as he gave in sighing

"Yea just give me the money I'll meet up with you when I get it all" he said as I handed him a bag

"Put them all here make sure to buy enough and also put them in here it has an endless spell so it will all fit" I said as I gave him the exact same change bag as I had yesterday.

"All the money you'll need is in here" I said smiling as I hugged him one last time. Before having them all follow me out of the Leaky Cauldron. I first went back to Ollivander's wand shop for Boton, Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko. They retrieved them and we also got their robe's, cauldron's, potions ingredients, stuff for other classes and then their writing quills, parchment, brooms all thunderbolt XP's with boots and gloves. Finally, I decided to take them in for pet's. I walked into the final shop as I turned to them

"I'd like for you all to get pets so with out further ado. Happy picking" I said smiling as they walked off and searched for pet's. I sighed smiling it was almost over when I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned to see Draco smiling.

"found you" he said handing me the bags as I smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. When I suddenly noticed the two boys behind him as I peaked over his shoulder at them.

"Oh Kagome I'd like you to meet Crabb and Goyle. Guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kagome" He announced as I bowed smiling slightly

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said as I heard two growls from behind me but when I turned their was no one their.

"So Kagome are they friends of yours?" Asked Draco as I nodded

"Yes I've been friends since birth with Hiei and Kurama" I said telling half the truth since they were Marina's sons

"So Kagome I'd like to know if you'd like to sit on the train with me tomorrow?" he asked as I smiled

"I'd love to Draco I'll meet you in the morning but I have to get my friends an apartment" I said as I felt something rubbing my leg as I looked down to see a small cute kit. He was orange with a white tips on his ears paws and tail along with a white stomach as I felt tears springing to my eyes as I scooped up the small kit.

"your so cute look at you" I said cuddling him to me as I cooed at him. He looked at me with those green eyes.

"How you remind me of my little Shippo" I said cuddling the fox to me as i looked to see everyone waiting for me their choice of pet in hand except Yusuke.

End Chapter 6


	7. A Meeting with Father? And A Little Cat

Chapter 7: A Meeting with Father? And A Little Cat Fight

"You like him?" he asked as I nodded cuddling the little kit as he then pulled me gently with him to the counter

"Can I get the kit for my girlfriend?" Draco asked as I smiled

"Yes he's quit adorable" The women said as I saw him pay her the money.

"thank you Malfoy" I said feeling the kit jump up onto my shoulder and letting me hug Malfoy as I then released him to see a small blush creep across his face. I then let him go as I saw Keiko holding a black cat that had a star shape on it's forehead. Boton an gray owl and Kuwabara a cat as well that was orange.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as I nodded

"Yea I'll see you in the morning" I said kissing him once again goodbye as I then waved goodbye to him turning to my friends

"So everyone picked out?" I asked as I saw a sly face come over Boton and Keiko's faces

"I saw that kiss to that boy who is he exactly?" Asked Keiko as I blushed and felt Marina's hysteric laughter break through her conversation with Youko

"I Met him here. I know his father from when my family was still alive. They were good friends. I'm still good friends with them. I just recently met his son. We were getting the candy I gave you some of earlier and decided to get ice cream. When we sat down and started eating the golden trio came over and He announced me as his girlfriend" I said as I took my money pouch out once again.

"Shut up Marina it's not that funny" I growled embarrassed as I looked to see Kurama had found a red fox as well.

"Shizuru do you want a pet?" I asked as she shook her head

"my pet is Kuwabara he is a monkey after all" She said as I giggled to myself and Kuwabara growled humanly to himself but knew if he said anything he'd get his ass kicked.

"Yusuke?" I asked as he shook his head

"No I have Puu my spirit beast" he said as nodded

"Hiei?" I asked as he showed me his arm that I hadn't noticed was wrapped in bandages

"My Dragon is my pet" he said as I nodded and turned paying the money as we all walked out. I suddenly felt a surge of dark power as my eyes widened

"Bellatrix?" I whispered sniffing the air as I looked around. I sniffed again as I found her scent intertwined with Draco's father.

"him to" I said looking towards where they were.

"Kagome?" asked Kurama as I saw that the others had stopped as well.

"It's Malfoy and Bellatrix they have a message for me. Go back to the room. I'll be there in just a moment" I said walking away as did the others but Hiei instead followed me with Kurama.

"I need to hear this alone these are more serious matters to me, even more so then Koenma" I said as I walked steadily away from Daigon Alley

"I could care less I want to know of everything that goes around me as well as keeping my mother safe" He said calmly as I saw the two standing under a dark tree

"Bellatrix, Malfoy" I said as they nodded

"Higurashi and who are these people?" Asked Bellatrix curiously as she fingered her wand

"Merely acquaintances of mine who i have allowed to listen to my business" I said as he nodded

"He says he wishes with a meeting of his daughter tonight at midnight at the Moonlit Twilight" he said as I nodded

"Hai I will be there tell him that I will bring the scroll he had searched out the year before of the Harry potter boy. I found it among the many scrolls of my library" I said as he nodded

"Well I think this is goodbye for now" he said smirking as I nodded and turned walking away they apparated and returned to their homes. Bellatrix had returned to her hideout and Malfoy his home.

"Who's daughter are you I thought your family was dead?" asked Kurama suspiciously as I averted their gazes

"It's something I am not proud of. In the wizard world there is an evil wizard that has returned to power. My father Lord Voldemort is his name but his true name is Tom Riddle. He is responsible for the most deaths ever caused in the whole wizarding world and is feared by wizards and witches every where. If people were to deny being a death eater they were killed on the spot. But one child escaped him and almost killed him. The boy was Harry Potter a half breed. His father was a pure blood. His mother was a muggle born. He was able to survive the Avada Kedavra with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead" I finished and by then my bangs were covering my eyes in disgrace. I hated that part of me and turned leaving them staring at my back as I felt the jewel pulse in my side. I looked clear around feeling nothing and then felt something race at me. I brought out my concealed dagger and slashed out as a shikigami fell to the ground as it shredded and a wisp of dark energy left it's pieces.

"How dare you deflect my curse!" yelled a voice as I turned to a women that strangely resembled Tsubasa

"Your Tsubasa's daughter are you not?" I asked as she sneered

"And you're the wretch who killed her!" She growled as my eyes turned to mere slits.

"You wish your death do you not" I growled as she smirked

"Like your girly ass.." She trailed off as my cheeks attained Jagged strips and my eyes bled red.

"You'd think that wouldn't you" I growled as I felt my claws lengthening as I raced towards her and clutched her by the neck.

"Bye girly, Say hello to the pits of Hell!" I growled sinking my claws into her throat as she released a silent scream and her blood raced from her throat, coating my claws with her blood. I then took my claws out and let her still body fall limply to the ground. I then released some poison from my claws onto her body as it melted away. I then started walking away and felt the weight of the world again. My soul cried out in sorrow as my mind went blank and the urge to kill took over as I sneered at the sky.

"Kagome?" asked Kurama as he stepped closer to me

"Stay...Away" I growled lowly as my eyes turned red with blood and my eyes became their target like look. My strips on my wrists became jagged green and my fangs and claws sharpened into lethal points. I then opened a portal to the Makai before my lust became uncontrollable. I then felt myself transform into my fox as I put a concealing spell over myself to let surprise be my entrance. I then raced off slaying any lower level demon to cross my path, a merciless death.

Hours later close to midnight but 20 minutes away

I awoke from the trance of lusts I would get from just talking about my father. The treacherous bastard chews off more then he can eat at times. I looked down to see my clothes mere shreds and I was full of blood.

"Near soaked to the bone" I whispered as I saw that even my hair was coated in the bloody liquid. I laughed mercilessly as I felt myself losing it almost as I calmed down once again. I sniffed out a water supply and found one as I raced towards it jumping as my knees bent under me embracing the cold water. It rushed over me cleansing me of the blood that covered me. I rubbed myself clean of it and got out peeling the shreds of clothes off. I then opened the closet from my bracelet and looked in for a dark kimono that would soot my needs for gracing him with my presence. How I wish to get this plan over and just kill him by sinking my claws into his rotten flesh as another smirk tore at my lips. I needed to seal away these feelings for now. I thought finding a pure black kimono with a black sash. The sash was decorated with yellow stars and moons. The whole kimono flowed out like a river behind me and the sleeves were also flowed and ended at my stretched middle finger. The slippers were black with a yellow star on front. I then grabbed the matching tiara and placed it's dark jeweled self atop my head.

I then sat at the vanity and brushed out my hair as I used the brush that held the yellow streaks. I then sent it threw my hair twice on the sides of my face as I then used a regular brush to sweep it up into a bun and let the yellow streaked hair frame my face. I then applied the black eye shadow and yellow eyeliner. Last the black lipstick and saw that my meeting would star in just 3 minutes. I smiled peacefully walking out and re-pocketing the charm. I then opened another portal out of the Makai and into the balcony rooftop of the moonlit twilight. I saw his shadowed back waiting by the edge his cape showing none of his features.

"Voldemort" I said coolly as he turned his pure white cold face to me

"Kagome" he said as I tossed him the scroll from out of my sleeve as he pocketed it and smiled

"I hear that you have transferred to Hogwarts" He said as I nodded half bored

"What is the meaning of this meeting. Your wasting my time so far" I said as staring at him

"I will be starting my plans and want you to be by my side for the final confrontation with them" he said as my eyes widened

"I will need some assistance since I will either be fighting the potter boy or your headmaster. You will be able to take on all the elder people such as Weasley's, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Snape your potions teacher, and the other phoenix members. Your true form will rip them to shreds since no spell can kill your race. They merely bounce off and towards another direction" he said as I nodded

"Bellatrix, Malfoy and The other followers from Azkaban will keep any others from entering the area" He finished as I nodded and looked up at the moon. It was a crescent since the last couple of days it had built up from a new moon.

"This will happen in three moon cycles. I do not wish them to grow any stronger. If only your uncle would know you are not on my side then maybe I could have used you as a key into their plans" he said as I looked to the ground.

"You remember what night that is do you not?" he asked as I nodded

"The night of the first blood moon in 3 centuries of course I am not that stupid" I said annoyed as he chuckled and I looked at the moon judging by it's position it was one am.

"I take my leave now I will be in contact if need be but I would like for you to keep this from traveling from us. You may tell Bellatrix and Malfoy but no others yet. Since they may leave you and leek the information to the phoenix. We wouldn't want that would we?" I asked as he nodded and I apparated back to the hotel feeling the drowsiness of tonight's events. I opened my door to find Hiei sitting on the window sill. Keiko Boton Shizuru and Kurama in their sleeping bags. Yusuke laid out on the couch and Kuwabara sprawled on the floor. I saw my bed and stumbled sleepily towards it passing out and into darkness.

Morning

"Kagome! Where did you go?" Asked Shizuru and Keiko waking me up as I hid the truth.

"I was in a meeting with Sesshomaru" I said as they nodded

"Wow! Where did you get that kimono?" asked Keiko as I smiled wearily and got up seeing I was still in my kimono. I rubbed my eyes as I got up.

"It was a gift from someone" I said as Boton asked the next

"Who?" She asked as I winced again

"my father" I said as she nodded sadly as I looked for the boys

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"taking showers and getting dressed and prepped" Keiko said as I looked to Yukina

"Are you okay Yukina?" I asked her as she nodded

"yea just fine" she said as I nodded and opened my closet as I used a simple spell as the best dress for today appeared on me. It was simple black T shirt with a picture of a death fairy on the front. The pants were baggy and had green chains hanging loosely. I then waited for them to follow as we got breakfast that consisted of pancakes and bacon. I smiled can't wait for the sugar rush as I loaded it up with Syrup and plopped down at a two seated table. I bought a small coffee and drank some as I dug in but gracefully as I heard someone standing by my chair. I turned to see Malfoy smirking at me as I nodded towards the chair in front of me. He sat down and I stopped eating for a moment.

"Good morning Draco" I said cheerfully as he smirked.

"you to Gome" He said as I giggled.

"I'm going to have Crab and Goyle come and retrieve you but they will not be staying. They will have their own apartment. I will also make sure a compartment is open that is near ours" he said as I nodded

"Thank you Draco" I said smiling as I felt my twin swords appear concealed on my hips.

"So I will see you later kitten" he said jokingly as I to laughed

"Yea I'll be apparating there with them in just a bit to kings cross" I said as he nodded slightly

"I thought we weren't aloud to apparate?" he asked as I smiled slightly

"You aren't but people from Durmstrang are aloud to do it in fourth year" I said as he raised an eye brow.

"Well I've better get going before father gets mad" He said as I nodded and hugged him once before letting him go and a light blush spread across his cheeks as he walked away and I got up ready to go up stairs and finishing packing. But when I was ready to go up the stairs I hit a firm chest and stumbled back a bit. I looked to see a two tall twin boys with red hair and freckled cheeks.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" I said kindly as the boy smiled

"That's okay he wasn't paying attention either" Another voice said as a boy who looked the same as the first poked his head out from behind his twins head

"Yea sorry miss" they said at the same time as I laughed

"You two must love playing guess who is who with people. By the way my name is Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you" I said watching as they smiled

"I'm Fred and he's" he started and the other finished

"George it's a pleasure to meet you" he said as I smiled and heard someone call their names. I turned and almost smirked at the boy 'weasel b' and the potter child as a twinge of guilt shot through me but it was gone before it totally disappeared.

"Fred George are you going to see us off? Mum…" The boy trailed off as I met his eyes in a cold glare

"YOU" he growled slowly drawing his wand as I rolled my eyes.

"Ron what's the matter?" asked Fred as he saw Ron's angry face, his hand was on his wand which was at my throat.

"This is the Slut who put Hermione in the state that she is!" he growled out as I sighed bored. But quickly dropped and spun my leg knocking him off his feet and with deathly grace I held my sword to his throat. I growled baring my fangs as he gasped in horror seeing my fang.

"Now you listen HUMAN if you dare call me a Name one more time you'll wind up like the other pathetic half breed that angered me last time. In the fucking seven Pits of hell!" I growled out making my eyes flash from red with targets back to my normal white eyes. He started tearing as I took my sword from his throat. I then reached into my pocket and grabbed a seed taking it out as it sprouted in my hand into a yellow and purple flower.

"If you want her to come out of her crazed state have her smell this. I am sorry I should have kept my self in check. Tell her that I am very sorry but I just came from Durmstrang and…" I trailed off as I finally remembered the last letter from Victor. It was about a girlfriend he had until he found out that she was cheating on him. The girls name was Hermione!

"She's out of luck because I just remembered a letter from One of my best and oldest friends. He told me of a girl in Hogwarts that was cheating on him. Her name was Hermione Granger and His name was Victor Krum! So give this to her so I can rip her through with my bare hands. Next time I see her" I said smiling as I dropped it onto the boys chest and Bowed to Fred and George.

"It was nice meeting you" I said before going around them and up to my room as I smiled and started to grab my trunk and everyone else's making them charms on my necklace but different colors symbolizing them.

"Slither, Slick, Shippo, Shadow!" I called as they raced at me jumping towards certain parts of my body as they became tattoos. Besides Shippo who was on my shoulder. I then walked out and found them all sitting at a table.

"Kagome when are we leaving?" asked Yusuke as I smiled

"Right now so all join hands" I said in Japanese as they did so and I apparated us all to Kings cross station in front of the wall in between 9 and 10.

"Go through in twos okay" I said as they gained confusion.

"Um which one?" Asked Boton looking at 9 and 10.

"In between!" I said shoving Kuwabara through and he prepared for collision but did not meet it

"See he went through no pain besides when he got through when he lost his balance" I said as Boton and Keiko went through. Then Shizuru & Yukina, Kurama and Hiei then me and Yusuke. When we were all through we saw the big red engine train and I saw Lucious standing by Draco who had just started up the steps.

"Lucious how good to see you again. I say Milord has told you?" I asked in English as he turned to me

"Yes The blood moon and You" he said as I nodded

"I guess this is goodbye till then? If you see my uncle make sure he knows you haven't seen him" I asked him as he nodded and smiled

"Make sure my son stays in check and I will" he said turning away as I smiles waving but turned to my friends who I had forgot.

"Sorry bout that" I said to them as Keiko smiled

"It's okay we understand. But who is Milord?" asked Keiko as I gasped

"How do you know English I forgot to do the transfer spell" I asked as she smiled wider

"English class" she said as I sighed

"Milord is the only person of my family besides another uncle who is alive. He is regretfully my father and can kill me when he so wants. He is a dark wizard that everyone is afraid of Him. My uncle is not much better. His name is Sirius Black and is quite gentle. But he was taken to Azkaban for false charges. They say he murdered ten muggles and his old friend Peter Petigrew. Peter Petigrew is a scared shaky man. He went to my father and told him of where the Potter's were hiding. He murdered Lily and James Potter but was unable to kill their son Harry. Instead it plowed back at him and Almost ultimately destroyed him. On Harry's head is a lightning bolt scar from the curse. But he was one of my favorite uncles before my father came back into the picture and they separated me from him so when he found out that I was working for him he told me that he never wanted to be around me again" I finished off my explanation and found that I had already found the apartment meant for them and saw Draco through the glass compartment across from it.

"All of you in here I have to go see Draco across the hall. I promised I'd sit with him" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled some galleons from my pocket and tossed 2 to each person.

"From my knowledge a food trolley comes around and gives food to you just giver her one if she says knuts or sickles and to keep the change" I said as Yukina spoke up

"I do not know English though" she said as I smiled and grabbed at the information they would need for them to fit in as her year and how to speak as she transferred it to them and nodded talking in English

"Good?" I asked

"Yes" said all of them as I smiled and turned waving behind me as the glass door slid and I opened Draco's door.

"Hello Draco" I said smiling as he turned from the window.

"Hello my Kagome" He said smiling as I sat down across from him. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and sat back down. Shippo jumped on to the seat next to me curling up and going to sleep.

"So what has your father told you of his work anyway?" I asked as he smirked

"That your father is Lord Voldemort and your uncle is Sirius black" he said as I sighed leaning my head to the side

"He told you that. What a bozo" I whined as I smiled and turned looking out the window to see the many people who had come to see their children off. I then caught sight of black as I pressed my face against the glass and saw the black dog of my uncle as I gasped. I felt my fox ears twitching under the spell as I pressed them to the window. He was with Potter and the others. I felt my eyes becoming glassy and I rubbed my eyes hard taking them

"Kagome?" asked Draco as he looked to where I was staring at.

"Oh" he said smartly as I saw his head turn to me as his dog eyes widened. But I then felt the train start moving and they suddenly ran towards the train and I glared at him as I sent him a message through his mind

'Cowardly Mutt' I snarled as I sent him the picture of Kikyo when she was first inflicted the wound by Naraku. As I felt his pain through the link then indifference. As I saw Remus Lupin and mad eye moody also staring at me as I smiled Viciously at them but we turned and started down the train rails towards Hogwarts as I turned around in my chair. I then looked around merely at the door. I plucked the candy bag charm from my necklace and made it appear. I grabbed a large firework pop and started sucking on it as it shot candy sugar from it as I smiled handing the bag to him

"Would you mind if I turn into my fox form I lost a lot of energy and I'm still a bit tired from last night?" I asked as he shook his head as I smiled and kissed his cheek once again.

I then let myself morph and felt my green fur sprout and myself get smaller. And I then kept licking at my lollipop and then saw the compartment door open. A girl with black hair walked in her sickeningly slow as I raised my head growling at her as she jumped a bit.

"Pansy" Draco said nastily as she smiled

"Dracokins" she cried happily as he watched her in disgust

"Is it okay if I sit in here with you Draco?" she asked as he almost smirked

"Ask my girlfriend if it's okay?" He asked as she looked around.

"Theirs no one else in here" She said stupidly as I raised shakily and morphed back as I now stood before her.

"Actually there is and no you may not" I said placing my hands on my hips as she giggled horribly high

"Oh my Draco baby wouldn't ever want someone like you" He said as I raised my eye brow and looked towards Malfoy

"Can I sit there?" I asked as he saw my finger pointing to his lap

"Of Course" He said smirking as well as she started to stutter when I sat and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist. She then got angry as she clenched her fists

"How dare you! Whore get off of my Man's lap" she growled as I stood up and smirked at her

"Good Night to you then" I said bringing my fist back and then sending it shooting to her face knocking her unconsciousness as I laughed. I then grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt and opened the door. I dragged her into the hall and smirked.

"Stay Away" I yelled as many people opened their compartment doors. I then grabbed her by her pants and swung her back then forward like a drunk getting thrown out of a bar as she landed in a strangled heap on the floor as I smiled and saw that my friends had also opened their doors as they laughed when I tossed her and I winked at them before shutting it again.

End Chapter 7

Come on people I want more reviews! Please! and also I'd like some characters since I need one to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher teacher. Also I need at least 2 good guys and bad guys for Kagome's and Koenma's sides. They will be hers and His generals and second in commands. They must be a girl and a boy for each side.

Ja-Nee Minna-san

Lady Gina Goddess Of The Wind


	8. The Sorting Ritual

Chapter 8 The Sorting Ritual

"Why did you do that?" I asked as he chuckled

"I like you like this" he said resting his head on my shoulder as I laughed at him and rested my hands on his arms.

"Aren't you cute" I said sarcastically as I made a large fizzy pop appear in my hand and I pulled it into my mouth sucking on it. When the train suddenly stopped with a sudden halt that I flew forewords hitting my head and Draco on top of me.

"God I hope every trip to this school isn't as bad." I said as I felt Draco get off of me. And sit again as a set of Dementors made it's way past our door but one stopped. It opened the door as it slowly glided in. I growled lowly as it stopped and turned to me as I snarled at it. It turned and fled as I rose my nose in disgust at the smell.

"Foul smelling Beasts are probably seeking Potter" I snarled as I calmed down again. The train started moving again as I felt my self unconsciously spreading my scent to calm my nerves. I felt myself loosing consciousness as I fell asleep in his arms snuggling close.

Later

I awoke to someone shaking me lightly as I opened my eyes to see Draco.

"We'll be arriving soon you should change into your robes" he said as I nodded and opened the trunk on my bracelet. I rummaged through them for the silky black robes that everyone wears. And then a set of black hakamas and a dark evergreen spaghetti strap shirt that had a white rose on the front and put them over my shoulder. I walked out and down the hall with my little make-up bag as well and found a compartment that read Girls changing room . I walked in and slipped out of my clothes leaving on only my black rose lace bra and panties. I smiled lightly and walked over to the mirror and opened my make-up bag. I took out the cherry lip gloss and put it on and made sure to do it perfectly. I then darkened my eyes. I slipped into the skin tight shirt and loose baggy pants. I slipped into my robe and walked back out letting it drift behind my as I saw people stare from their compartments. I walked into my friends compartment to hear them discussing what house they might get in.

"Well I think that Hiei and Me will be in Slytherin. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Keiko in Gryffindor, Lastly Yukina and Shizuru will be in Ravenclaw" I said as I sat down on the floor

"You guys should be changing into your school robes now we'll be arriving soon" I said itching my ear

"We should be arriving soon and you better be ready" I said sighing as I got the itch and stopped seeing them get up and grab their robes as I saw the girls all shoo the boys out who had their clothes.

"So Kagome Where were you last night? We tried to stay up and catch you before we went to sleep" said Shizuru as she took off her shirt

"Father" I snarled as I looked away

"When I left you guys yesterday with Hiei and Kurama I felt two of my Father's Death Eaters. They were Luscious the man I was talking to earlier and Bellatrix Lestrange. They told me my father wanted to speak to me at the Moonlit Twilight. The place I meet my father every time since I was 7. I go into blood rages after every meeting since I was 15 and had become a demon. Before I was a cutter and would use that to get my sadness out or write dark poetry. But it only got worse and worse" I said pulling on my ear as I sighed and looked at my wrist that had one last scar.

"The only reason why I am still alive today is half because of Marina and Half because of Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikyo and Inu Yasha along with all of my friends and my uncle" I said as I relaxed on the seat.

"So we have something in common?" said Shizuru again holding up her wrist showing at least three.

"Once my parents died in a car crash I had the world of mine and Kuwabaras resting on my shoulders. I would cut to and watch the blood spill" she said as she helped brush Keiko's hair.

"That's so sad" said Yukina as tear gems were starting to fall.

"Yukina its okay I didn't mean to make you cry" I said hugging her.

"It's just so sad" she said as the tear gems fell into my pockets.

'Kagome rub circle's on her back she'll calm down then. She is just like her brother' said Marina

"Calm down Yukina" I said rubbing soothing circle's on her back as she started to calm down.

"You'd be such a good mother Kagome" said Keiko

"It is just Marina telling me how to calm her down since she had taken care of Hiei a couple centuries back" I told them as I plucked her from my arms

"You feeling better?" I asked as she nodded smiled as the door slid open to reveal Hiei and Yusuke.

"Why did I hear Yukina crying?" asked Yusuke as Hiei also nodded

"Nothing just girl talk" I said as Yukina sat down and I grabbed my bag

"So you guys what classes do you plan on taking?" I asked as I leaned back.

"well I think I am going to take just Astronomy" said Yukina as I smiled

"I think I am going to take that as well" I heard the other girls say as I laughed and heard the train stop as I grabbed them all by their wrists dragging them while pushing our way through the crowds as I just decided to use my demon speed to jump off people's head which the people only felt as a slight push until we actually got off and was now joined by the boys as I heard a big booming voice call over the crowd

"First years and Exchange students over there'" the voice called out as I walked towards a giant.

"you mus' be the exchange students" said the man as I smiled up at him

"Hai I mean yes My names Kagome" I said as I outstretched my hand which he took smiling

"Name's Hagrid It's a pleasure" he said as I looked to my boys which were surrounded by first years

"It's almost like in my home school of Durmstrang Viktor and me would play little pranks on the new years who would laugh" I said sadly as I felt my heart ache. Viktor and me had been friends since we first went to Durmstrang only 6 years ago. He was a year or so ahead of me and Had been my first friend at Durmstrang.

"Everyone follow me to the boats" Hagrid said as I grabbed the girls hands and we got into a boat while the boys took the one next to us. All the first years gathered into boats as they started rowing as I smirked and sat in the back of the boat as I used my little bit of wind powers to blow mine and Yusuke's boats so we wouldn't have to row. I smiled as we saw the beautiful castle gleaming in the moonlight. I leaned back feeling my hair slip across the waters surface.

"It's Beautiful is it not?" asked Keiko as she gazed longingly at the scene held before us.

"yes it is I almost feel like I am in Kagome's mansion but hers is much bigger. But this castle has beautiful and intricate sculpting" said Yukina as we soon reached the other side as I saw Shizuru pull out a cigarette. I used my physic powers to take it from her hand and throw it into the water with her pack and lighter.

"No more smoking Shizy" I said as she sighed and leaned on the side of the little boat.

"Hey Yusuke you don't look to good" I called smugly seeing his cheeks look a bit green.

"You be quiet" he growled as I smirked and made some waves lift his boat up into the air as he held tight and started shaking as I laughed causing some of the first years to gasp as they watched. Hiei sat annoyed in his seat with Kurama who was trying not to laugh. Kuwabara however was laughing full out as Yukina giggled lightly as did Keiko and Shizuru.

"What's the Toushin afraid of water?" I asked as I put their boat down and lifted him up as he flailed and started yelling curses in Japanese.

"Kagome you Bitch you horrible stupid Bitch Put me down Now" he demanded frightfully as I smirked and dropped him into the boat when we finally made it across the lake as we jumped out and began our walk to the castle where I jumped back and forth dodging a steaming Yusuke. But once we reached the castle an old witch stood before us as Hagrid walked in. She walked over to me and my friends.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. This year we will be hosting yet another Tri-wizard tournament. But, their will be doubles challenges and all schools will once again be coming here" the women said as I jumped up and down in excitement

"Miss when will they arrive?" I asked as she looked at me

"In one month but the rest will be explained once everyone is sorted" she said as she led us all to a room that was connected to 'the great hall'. The first years started blabbing to themselves scared as road kill. Saying how they'd have to battle the head master or kill a fellow student as I blew them off.

"stupid twits they wouldn't allow them to kill a person" I muttered walking over as I sat in a chair

"First years come with me the exchange students will be sorted after the first years" She said leading the students out as I was left with my friends.

"Kagome what were you talking about to that women?" asked Yusuke

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be starting up with triples once again" I said excitedly as I sat down on a chair and rested my head on my hands.

"Kagome what exactly is the Tri-wizard Tournament?" asked Shizuru

"It's a tournament where students at a certain age can participate. There are three schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Berxbatton. I am originally from Berxbatton school of witchcraft. Durmstrang is the school of wizardry for boys. We participate in different and extremely hard challenges" I said as they nodded and I saw the women come in again as she ushered us into the hall as it went silent again and were staring at us.

"I would like to introduce to you exchange students from Durmstrang. They will be treated as any other student Now for the sorting" Dumbledore as I assumed said before sitting down once again as I rested just in front of Kurama and Hiei as I saw Kurama's eyes turn more golden as I smirked

'he's assuring us he would be in Slytherin' I said to myself as the witch read from a scroll.

"Jaganashi, Hiei" was read next as Hiei walked up and sat and a few seconds after a mouth appeared on the hat

"Slytherin" it called out as I cheered once again with the rest of the table. He walked over and sat unknowingly next to Malfoy

"Yukimora, Keiko" she said as Keiko nervously walked over and sat on the stool as it immediately called out

"Gryffindor" it said as that table went up in cheers

"Kuwabara, Kazuma" She read as he went up and sat his silly smirk lighting up his face as he sat down and made funny faces as I shook my head embarrassed.

"Gryffindor" it shouted as this time the Gryffindor table went up in cheers as he got up and walked over.

"Urameshi, Yusuke" she said as he walked up bored and sat on it his hands in his sleeve's as I giggled. His face only went from annoyed to pissed.

"Gryffindor" it shouted as it once again made the Gryffindor's cheer. He walked over and sat next to Kuwabara

"Kuwabara, Shizuru" she called out as she walked over and sat as it went over her head and a couple minutes later it's mouth opened again.

"Ravenclaw" It called out as that table cheered and she walked over and then Yukina

"Jaganashi, Yukina" she called as she sat nervously on the stool and waited patiently as the hat called out once again

"Ravenclaw" she stood up and walked over to Shizuru who laughed with her about something finally it was just Kurama.

"Reaper, Boton" It said as she walked away from the remaining Kurama. She sat upon the stool and took a bit longer then everyone else.

"Ravenclaw" It said as I realized that all four girls except Keiko were in the same house.

"Minamono, Suiichi" she read as I saw Youko leak just above the surface as his eyes grew colder and his skin went paler. I gasped as he smirked and sat upon the stool as I snorted in disdain. This time the hat crackled in silver energy as his face sneered and finally it shouted out it's choice

"Slytherin!" it yelled out as the hat was taken off his head and he sat. Finally it was my turn as i waited for her to call my name.

"Kojikarmei, Kagome" She said as I walked forward with my eyes shut and a smirk on my face as I was told to sit on a stool and the witch placed an old hat on my head as it clashed with my aura, I could feel the jolts as I felt it enter my mind as I allowed it.

'interesting a true Slytherin at heart and mind as well as Soul but what are these memories' a voice whispered into my mind as I saw it look at some childhood memories of me with my family and Sirius.

'Ah a Gryffindor as well. But this will not fit you' it said again as I snorted in anger

"You will be in Slytherin" it shouted as the table shouted in acceptance as the hat was taken off my head and whispers broke out.

"The girl looks so innocent though!" some stricken teens and children whispered as I was waved over by Draco as I sat next to him and gave him a peck on the cheek as he smirked and put a hand around my shoulders. I saw the hall go into silence again as the Man started again.

"Now let us eat before this beautiful feast" he said as I saw Shuuichi look at me

"Yea?" I asked as he looked at me again

"I was wondering why the hat talked?" he said as i laughed gnawing on a bone.

"It is called the sorting hat it sorts students out into their respective houses. I started eating while Hiei didn't eat anything, I heard a human growling from a bit down the table as I looked to see the Pansy girl her nose black and blue with a black eye too. I Smirked and brought my hand up to my neck as I made a cutting motion my claws showing as I mouthed 'try it again and your head is going to be misplaced' this made her turn her head away as Youko and Kuramas snicker.

End Chapter

Dorry i haven't updated in so long. The next chapters will be out soon hopefully no promises though

LGGOTW


	9. The Meeting With Her Father

I Do Not Own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi and J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter 9 The Meeting Of What Was Once Her Father

Another of the boys who sat across from me decided to ask questions

"So Kagome do you play Quidditch?" he asked as I nodded

"Course I do" I said as we ate

"What broom do you have?" he asked as I snickered almost to myself

"Well I kind of just bought it but it's a Lightning Bolt XP" I said as he nearly jumped out of his seat

"You have one?" He asked as I nodded

"I also bought one for Draco, Suiichi and Hiei here" I said as he smirked and looked to Draco

"by the way name's Adrian Pucey" he said as I smiled nodding

"Kagome I transferred from Berxbatton. I moved and had to find a closer school to my house" I said shaking his hand as we continued eating as I felt Marina start to awake once again as she grinned to herself seeing the hall for herself as she started getting hyper when she looked at all the people as she saw earrings and things ready for the taking as she giggled like a school girl. I sighed as she then started to really get hyper as I threw a pretend rock at her as she calmed down

'thank you I felt stupid' she said as I laughed and continued to eat the food in front of me as I drank my pumpkin juice from the golden goblet. I suddenly felt glares on my back as I looked to the table behind us to see the boy Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The girl who had hurt Viktor was looking away frightened and scared. I rolled my eyes as I felt myself about to explode from my inside out when I reached my last chocolate. I downed it and stopped eating completely thinking I might get fat but scoffed at that idea. I turned my head slightly to see Hiei just sitting their his hands crossed and his head down as I felt Marina nudge him mentally and he twitched as I felt myself grin and nudge him again as he twitched. I suddenly grinned to myself as I sent him pictures of him running away from some dirty old man in a Speedo. His aura went wild as I saw anger as I felt a image appear in my mind of the same old man licking me with my arms chained and handcuffed to a bed post. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I felt all my will to live leave me as my head rolled back as I felt Kurama nudge me as I didn't respond. In the background of my mind Marina had fell over and was rolling on her side gurgling water as she flailed around She was choking. Kurama nudged me again this time I snapped back to my smarter self as I smirked to myself turning to see a triumphant smirk on his cold face. I sighed as I saw the headmaster stand up once again. "lastly I would like o say that once again the Tri-wizard tournament will be going on but it will be triples. But this year Durmstrang shall be hosting the tournament. I will be having your heads of houses pick a top of ten students from their respective houses and they will go to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fifth years and up are allowed to try out if they reach the age of 16 before one months time" he stated as I smiled to myself thinking about the events from the last one. Dragons, Merpeople, Sphinx's and the Maze. How exciting it was. Viktor had admired Harry since he was so smart at these things. I sighed how the mighty have fallen. He couldn't keep his mind on Quidditch after he was dumped by this Hermione girl. But I cheered him up after he won a game against the Chudley Cannons with a Fire Whiskey Congratulatory party. The whole team cheered up mentally and physically. "Now I think it's time for us all to tuck in for bed we'll all be having a busy day tomorrow" He announced as the head Boy and Girl of each house stood up calling for the younger years to follow them as ours led us to the dungeons area and the head boy tapped his wand four times on a brick as it glowed green. "Pure Blood" he said as it moved towards the boy and to the side as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me with it towards the room as we went down a couple stairs and onto a dragon leather couch with green and silver designs. He Laughed as some of the older and younger year students.

"So Kagome why does that Shuiichi boy seem so protective of you" he asked her as she snuggled into his embrace."He thinks of me like a younger sister and gets a bit overprotective of me since my family died a couple years back" I said as I leaned further into his embrace as the younger students talked amongst themselves. I then looked to see a window to see Hiei and Kurama being hit on by some under years. I laughed as I looked to Malfoy his eyes were watching my friends with slight disgust and amusement.

"I will be back in just a moment I must rescue Poor Hiei and Shuuichi from killing those wenches" I said apologetically as I pulled my wand from my sleeve and flicked my wand in their direction as the girls were thrown back tossed in every direction possible. The room went silent as they waited for what was about to go down.

"What is your problem? First Pansy now us what are you like jealous of every girl here" One asked as I turned sharply to them from my position by Kurama and Hiei. I felt a snarl rip at my lips as I growled low at them I saw the almost feared looks on some faces. I felt my marking appear as jagged strips of green.

"No I am not jealous of ugly people but my friends here are polite enough not to kill you whores. I however had full right to do what I did to Pansy however. I know for a fact that Kurama is tired of little girls who throw themselves at his feet. So back off bitches or I'll personally teach you a lesson" I growled flexing my claws in anticipation making sure they saw them as I heard footsteps coming through to see Severus Snape, fathers most trusted servant, clapping.

"Very nice Kojikarmei but please keep your blood in check I wouldn't want anymore of our blood being killed off for foolish things" he said as I glared half heartedly at him.

"My blood happens to be in check. I actually have control of everything around me unlike some, Professor Snape" I said as he snorted in disdain but carried on.

"Enter my office now Kojikarmei" he said as I growled irritably before following him taking one last look at Hiei and Kurama who were watching me walk away with shocked expressions. I smirked at them one last time before I entered his supposed office and saw him sit down while using his wand to place a sound barrier around the room and also locking the door as he pointed to the seat in front of his desk his head cradled in his hands.

"So why is it that you insisted on transferring without a word to me I could have had a more private room prepared" he said as I smirked shaking my head.

"What fun would that be Severus. I was hoping not to have a commotion made over me anyway the others would question it and Besides the others might fear and word would spread that I was His daughter. I would be hunted more then I already am. Also you didn't have to talk about my blood around innocent ears" I said annoyed as he smiled this time

"But all the fun of watching them scamper and run away from the dark princess would be but a dream" he said as I sighed shaking my head as he turned his eyes to the open window as a cool breeze filled the room in a comforting caress.

"I presume that you will want to enter the Tri wizard Tournament?" he asked as I smirked

"Yes but I wish for my three friends to also have a chance" I said as he nodded.

"I presume those two boys you were defending are two of them but who is the third?" He asked as I in turn shook my head

"Draco" I said as he nodded curtly pulling out a sheet it seems that had the top positions of who will be taken to Durmstrang. He wrote my name then Draco's and finally Kurama and Hiei.

"I see that you have brought new friends? Do they know of your relation to our Lord?" he asked as I nodded

"All the transfer students are strong allies of mine. Hiei being one of the strongest but not even close to my own power level still very high though. And Yes they do know" I said tiredly

"So if my presumptions are correct, which they usually are, you are dating or to your blood courting Draco" he said as I felt my lips turn up a bit

"Well your presumptions are correct. I am his girlfriend" I said as he smirked almost to himself.

"What has happened to that boy Viktor Krum?" he asked as I shook my head

"We were always just good friends you should know that" I said as I heard the clock gong I turned to see it was 11:00.

"Well I regret to inform you Severus that I am going to retire for tonight I am slightly tired" I said looking at him as he nodded and bowing his head in respect. I sighed shaking my head at him and walked over hugging his shoulders as I said a quick good night then opening the door, walking out once again. The entire common room was now lighted by only the fire and the couch sat pleasantly just a few steps away. I walked over to the couch and sank down onto it's fine leather. I took off the robe revealing the black baggy pants and green spaghetti strap shirt. I purred lightly as the warmth of the fire caressed my cool skin. I laid down against the warm couch and curled into a ball I felt a soothing hand rub against my shoulder as I looked up to see Kurama. His green eyes reflecting the fire flames. I smiled up at him as he stared at me for a minute.

"I am sorry that you got in trouble for me. I didn't want it to Happen" He said as I sat up shaking my head.

"No matter I wasn't in trouble. Professor Snape happens to be my fathers most trusted servant. We have been friends since I first met my father. When I was taken from my mother then brought back he'd act like my father figure but my real father Voldermort saw the closeness between me and him and ordered it that we only see each other under ordered circumstances" I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"So what did Draco do after I left?" I asked playfully as he smirked

"He got up and angrily yelled at all of them calling them dirty fucking whores" he said laughing as I nodded. I suddenly felt a prickly feeling on the back of my neck as I shot up, my head snapping in every which direction.

"What the hell was that" I growled as I walked over to the window looking out over the campus grounds but seeing nothing that could be any reason as to the shock that had went through me. I turned back to Kurama as I settled back down on the couch and stared into the deep flames remembering the nights years ago on that day when it would be Me, Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha sitting around the fire. Shippo of course in her lap nestled in her warmth. I sighed feeling my tail twitch even under the spell as I sighed missing having the little kit around. I sighed as I looked towards Youko who was watching me closely I raised my eyebrow lazily in question as he looked away not giving me an answer I sighed tiredly as I walked up the dorm room steps. I opened the door walking in to the dim room as I walked over to my bed that was decorated by greens and silvers as I blinked in confusion. Every other bed was decorated in reds and maroons. I sighed noting the note on my bed. It was written in parsletongue. " Not shall any harm come to the eternal darkness princess from pure power when in this bed." It was written in silver on the green silk comforter. I knew it was his work it had that scent of his on it. Severus's scent of poison ivy and cherry wood oak trees.

I smirked as I chanted and my clothes changed to a silver night gown that clung to my form as it changed to a dark blue color. I lifted the green curtains up and slipped into a kneeling position, my hands in a praying position as I silently prayed for the safety of my family in spirit world. For them to not get involved in this mess. The same for Shippo and his family that were united in the afterlife. I then sighed breathing in and exhaling slowly. I pulled the covers over me as I saw the words glow a bit black before ceasing and I fell asleep.

End Chapter 9

Hope you enjoyed the little fight I promise I'll update the other stories soon.

LGGOTW


	10. Blood Lust

As I am going to say in all my fics I'm so sry about not updating in a really long time!!!

Chapter 10 blood lust

Yusuke's point of view (When they left)

I followed the other Gryffindor students as me and kuwabara towered over the younger students and some of the older students. Keiko attached at my hip as she held on to my waist. We wear behind three slightly shorter kids. The tallest of them all had jet black hair and green eyes upon his forehead was a lightning bolt scar that radiated dark energy. The next was a girl who had bushy brown hair and dull brown eyes. Nothing special about her really. The next was the same with messy red hair and blue eyes freckles littered his cheeks. I turned my head slightly to see kuwabara gazing at the one with the scar.

"what's the matter Kuwabara?" I said in Japanese so it would be private.

"I've got that feeling Urameshi theirs something about that scar it seems dark powered" he said as I nodded slightly as we stopped in front of a picture of a fat British women. She was singing and trying to break a glass wine cup as I began to get annoyed. The two at the front kept saying the password and was still not letting us in.

"Hey lady just swing open already then you can get your screeching cat voice to try to break the Damn cup" I yelled up as she turned angry eyes to me

"I would if you would shut up" she yelled as she swung open and let us in as Keiko giggled as we entered hearing the pictures curses. We entered a rather large room and a warm rush of wind washed over us as I smiled down at Keiko. She hugged tighter to my waist as me and kuwabara sat on each end of the small sofa and Keiko between me and him for safety as we start to look around the room. I suddenly saw a mug filled with yellow liquid and looked up to see a boy with black hair and green eyes staring back at me.

"Hello their thought you guys would like some butter beer" he said as I smirked slightly.

"Thanks.." I trailed off not knowing his name as I took the mug from his hand

"Harry, Harry Potter and you?" he asked

"Name's Yusuke Urameshi this is my girlfriend Keiko Yukimora and the bone head with the orange hair is Kazuma Kuwabara" I said as Keiko smiled and kuwabara nodded in acknowledgment to him.

"I'd like to welcome you all to Gryffindor. I'm glad we got some new members it seems us and Slytherin now have an even amount of you guys. But so does Ravenclaw" he said as I nodded

"yeah my friends Hiei and Shuiichi are in Slytherin along with my new friend Kagome" I said as his eyes widened slightly

"that girl Kagome Kojikarmei is one of your friends?" he asked silently

"yeah she's really nice if you know her I met her through Hiei and Shuiichi actually like three days ago" I said as he fisted his hands

"How can you stand her has she tried to kill you yet? Or even threaten you?" he asked as I shook my head

"Kagome'd never do that unless she has a reason or if you called her a name. I found out that when she was younger she was degraded daily by her first love after he cheated and dumped her she's had a tough life with the fact that her family died not to recently leaving her alone and without anyone to care for her. Me and her have had the same life almost actually both growing up with no one their for you so though I have a mom she wasn't their much out getting drunk no job" I stated sighing as he lost his anger

"Your right every time we came in contact with her we had called her some kind of name" he started to trail off looking around.

"Ah she gets off of it quite easy. So what can you tell us about your school?" I asked slightly curious

"its never a dull moment their always something going on like quidditch, although classes can be boring at times but its not to bad" he said as I nodded slightly.

"Yeah you are right I've seen Kagome play a bit she said she'd teach us. I was never really into it that much but just thinking about it now is cool she has told us about a friend of hers that plays on a professional team" I said as he nodded

"If you have a broom what type is it?" he asked as I thought about it for a sec

"She bought us all lightning bolt XP's I think it was yeah that's it" I said as he nodded I yawned a bit as I turned to see Keiko had dozed off slightly against my shoulder. I slightly shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"maybe you should go to bed I am going to in just a moment as well with kuwabara" I said tenderly as she nodded and I kissed her cheek slightly

"Ok good night Yusuke" she said as she got up

"Goodnight to you to kuwabara" she said before going up the stairs and I got up

"goodnight you coming kuwabara?" I asked as he nodded

"yeah I'm coming" he said getting up as I walked towards the stairs to the boys dorms and into bed.

In the morning

I felt my eyes open as I awoke in a cold sweat breathing hard as I felt my scar burning across my back as I hissed in pain clenching my teeth together to stop the wrenching pain in my back I let a bit of my acid release from the beds of my nails and drip down as it stopped the pain from my back. I sighed in disdain as I got up changing into a knee length skirt that had a slit up to mid thigh on each side. Then changed into a comfortable purple tank top. I also put on a pair of dark pink bra and panty set. I grabbed my robes and found the Slytherin logo on my robes as I examined it but let it go as I went down to the common room to see Kurama and Hiei sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Kurama, Hiei" I said as they turned to me

"Good morning Kagome, Marina" Kurama said smirking groggily. I started walking toward the door as I dragged them with me. Hiei pulled away as did Kurama and in turn walked by my sides.

"Where are we going?" Kurama asked

"Breakfast" I said simply as he nodded and used my nose to lead us to the dining hall as I walked in and saw Yusuke wave at me. I walked over as I kneeled down.

"Good morning Yusuke, Keiko kuwabara" I said as they waved.

"How was your night peaceful I hope" I said as they nodded

"pretty good, you?" asked Keiko as I winced just thinking about it.

"I slept like a baby" I said lying as I heard Kurama's stomach growl. I laughed as I saw him blush slightly and waved good bye to them before heading to the table to the left of them seeing Draco with an empty spot next to him. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Owl Posts arrived yet?" I asked as he shook his head while eating something. I filled my plate with sausage links and other things as I started to eat feeling Kurama do the same. I heard a swarm of birds coming in as I looked up and found myself looking into the eyes of a falcon demon its orange eyes glowing brightly as I saw the package attached to its foot. I detached it quickly as it flew off and then saw another bird land in front of me as I blinked. This time I recognized it.

"Ahh Parrish how are you?" I asked the red tailed hawk demon as I rubbed his head. He chirped slightly as I smiled

"So he has decided to try to contact me, figures" I said as I detached the letters from him as me grabbed a sausage link from my plate and then flew off again. Last was a little baby snow leopard with silver wings.

"Sinbala I see that the northern tribe are in need of assistance" I laughed slightly as I petted the little cubs fur before it purred once more and disappeared. I looked at the letter Sinbala had just delivered from the northern snow leopard clan on the isle of ice that I had found while on vacation in the Antarctica's. I remembered Alkaline the leader of the clan I let stay on it. The Snow leopards once lived in Makai but they were dieing out because lava demons began to over run them. I used a claw to rip a straight line on the top and opened it.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I am sorry that I have not come to talk to you in a while. I have been busy with the mating season that has been going on. I am in grave depression to tell you that the island has been under attacks from unknown forces. Just last week four guards were on guard and two disappeared. Sala and Kraus the two to disappear. We searched the whole isle but no evidence or clue was found as to what happened to them. But yesterday we found them disfigured and only bones. The only way we knew it was them is because we had their leopards sniffing and yipping at them. Something or someone has tortured them and ate the meat right off their bones. I await a letter in return of response.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**Alkaline**

I read it over as my blood ran cold. Attacks on the clan? I clenched my head between my hands as I gritted my teeth in shock. Who could possibly have found the island the only ones who know of the islands are Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inu Yasha, Shippo and Myself. Who could have possibly found out information on the island? I felt my lips turn into a snarl as I went to the next letter. This was from Sirius.

_What are you planning Kagome! I can tell when you are up to something. I have already alerted Harry of you and your connections to your lord or father. Mad Eye Moody is on his way to the school with permission from Dumbledore. He has promised not to say a word unless you try something. I am going to be watching as well. You will not harm anyone again. You will never get near my last remaining family member. I will die before that happens. Remus and the others have already agreed to it. You and your Father shall be brought down before I die._

_Sirius Black_

I Felt my eyes begging to water as I snarled to myself once more as Marina Thrashed mentally in my head as rage consumed her. I felt myself trying to contain her but to no avail as I felt my breathing quickening. I grabbed the last remaining letters and shoved them into my pockets as I felt my blood trying to consume me. My rage was still fueling itself as my mind ran over the two letters. Under attack from unknown forces? Harry has been alerted and Mad Eye Moody is coming? How could it get any worse? I threw the castle door open as I raced over the castle grounds to the woods as I felt my self being consumed by the dense and dark forest. I felt my control slipping more as my wrist markings grew jagged and turn an angry black/green. My skin turned into ember as I felt myself nearly suffocating. I clenched my head in pain as mine and Marinas rages intertwine as my veins popped out becoming visible as my fangs grew larger and larger until they were the size of small knives. My tails were flashing as they turned a pure silver with black-green tips. I was mixing with marina unconsciously. My hair now silver with green highlights. I hunched over as my transformation grew to the point where I was able to keep some control over myself. The crunching of leaves caught my attention as I spun on my heels. I readied my claws as I growled viscously trying to pin point where the noises were coming from. I felt it suddenly as I turned lashing out at the figure that stood in front of me as I felt myself being surrounded on all sides. "Calm down Kagome, Marina whichever one you are" I heard the voice say as I turned towards it.

"Stay back my control isn't very good at the moment our rages and powers have intertwined and have combined for the moment now leave before I do something we will regret but our beasts will not" I said as I felt an approaching aura. I turned to see Severus.

"I suggest you all move away" I said as Snape took a step closer. "What has happened that has put you into such a rage?" he asked as I snorted in disdain.

"My uncle has alerted Potter and Dumbledore of who I am. A Clan that was under my protection has been under attack. Mad Eye Moody is on his way here and lastly my scar was burning like a fucking volcano all night" I snarled as I saw his eyes widen in surprise as I heard the others gasp.

"I Damn my entire existence. When this is all done and over with I am leaving this plane and entering the god Damn spirit world so marina can get a separate body then I can die in peace. And to top it all off Sirius has cut off all of the family ties to me. I Damn my father at times and this is one of them. He will be around watching he says now please leave me alone because my beast is about to go into blood lust I am going to Makai to take away some tension" I said as I turned and created a portal. I was about to walk through when I remembered something.

"Severus none of my friends that are here are to get detentions am I understood? Even if they are in other houses" I asked as I saw him nod

"Understood Lady Kagome" he said as I walked through and felt myself grinning as I flexed my claws readying for the on coming slaughter.

End Kagome's point of view

Authoresses point of view

Snape turned angrily as everyone watched him.

"I suggest you leave before I go back on my word" he said as he started to walk out of the forest, Shizuru watching the spot Kagome had once been in.

"This is fucked up" she said as Yukina looked around.

"Guys I think we should do as he says I don't like this place very much" said Keiko as Yusuke and the others nodded. They made their way out of the woods as they ran into two boys.

"uhh did you see Draco anywhere in their?" asked the one boy

"yeah he ran in their looking for his girlfriend" said the other

"No we didn't sorry" said kuwabara as the first boy sneered

"We weren't talking to you Gryffindor we were talking to Shuiichi and Hiei" the first boy said as he glared at kuwabara

"You better.." Yusuke trailed off as another voice cut in

"Shut your mouths before I permanently remove them and believe me I will do it" the voice said as the two boys turned to it. Draco walked out slightly dirty his robs torn in parts with dark mud spots on his knees.

"yes Draco we are sorry" said the second one as Draco sneered nastily at them

"Crabb, Goyle get out of my site before I do something I will not regret" he said as they quickly retreated

"I am sorry they are not used to associating with other houses.. Well neither am I but you are Kagomes friends and if you are her friends then you cannot be bad" he said shrugging as he looked to the woods

"By the way what happened to Kagome? I knew something was wrong but when I tried to find her I found nothing?" he asked as Kurama nodded

"Kagome has things going on and had to leave she will be back soon" Kurama said as he nodded wearily

"Ok I will ask her when she gets back then" he said as he waved slightly before taking off again but towards the quidditch pitch. Yusuke watched him warily a bit of disgust in his eyes.

"well how about we practice on our brooms?" asked Keiko as they all nodded

End Authoresses point of view

Kagome's point of view

3 hours later

I walked sluggishly back into the portal feeling slightly tired. 'My god damn demon wouldn't stop until I wore out all my energy along with Marina's.' My eyes dropped and my hair fell into my eyes coated in a thick red liquid that didn't belong to me. 'AND it had the fucken urge to rut! At least it picked someone that was handsome and intelligent. He had long black hair and glowing lavender eyes. He was tanned, nicely muscled and his body was almost perfect. The Man actually liked me in my demon form and decided to let his own out. So now here I am with bruises on my back and hickeys on my neck.' I put a hand on my face and slowly drug it down.

"I just want to bathe I don't want to see another male demon for a week!" I huffed tiredly as I exited the forbidden forest and walked to the castle not very hungry because of the meat I ate earlier. I licked a bruised wrist and made the pain cease for now. I walked into the castle covering them with my school uniform and high neck collar. My thought went directly to the under castle springs. Only the followers of Salazar Slytherin and people of dark intents mainly Slytherins, were allowed and knew of them, they recuperated wounds but not fully heal them. I walked into the common room and saw Hiei's eyes staring into the fire and Kurama's eyes closed sleeping. I walked past them and into the dorms grabbing a clean pair of pajamas. The nice silk pair that was black with lavender writing on them. It had all of my favorite songs that expressed a different emotion of mine. For example "Cold" by Crossfade expressed my anguish for my uncle. Then I also had "Sandman" by Metallica for my hate. I threw those into a bag with slippers and socks. I then pulled out a black crystal brush and a drop of jasmine soap. I placed the final things in my bag before going back down the stairs and into the common room to see Kurama gone and Hiei still there but at the window.

"Feeling better?" asked Hiei silently

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit I have to do something" I stated as I walked towards the door, only to stop as Draco came walking through the door.

"Your back" he said as I nodded

"I was about to go to the private springs that are hidden in the castle. Care to join me?" I asked him as he nodded

"Yes I will I am in need of a bath. Just let me go grab my things" he said as I nodded and sat down waiting for him. I sat their and closed my eyes tilting my head back feeling an ache starting to form their as well. I heard someone coming down the stairs to see him with a black bag. I got up and wait for him to be a step behind me before walking to the door and opening it walking up through the dungeons.

"So what happened this morning? I tried to catch up with you but you lost me at the edge of the forest" he asked as I sighed smiling lightly

"In the Antarctica's I found an island uninhabited and unmarked on any maps. It was an expedition of mine to test the durability of the ice. I had also been tipped about a gold smuggle from some humans. I found them and took the gold. Then was on my way back by dog sled. My Siberian husky demon in front. He was my dog from before I found out about half this magic stuff. We had gotten caught in a snow storm and I let them out to go to the bathroom. A snow fox had snuck up hoping to kill one of my other dogs and nearly killed him. But he blasted him away with this bite he glowed a dark violet and bit down on the fox making its white fur start to bleed the same violet. The Fox turned to a stone then turned to dust blowing away in the wind. It turns out he was sent from the demon world to protect me by Sesshomaru the king of the demon world. Sesshomaru was a person I met 500 years in the past. He is the older half-brother of Inu Yasha the person I rescued from a sealing spell. I'll tell you the rest later. But I had gotten back onto my yacht and was heading back to it when I saw the island. My radars showed it and I decided to check it out. To make a long story short their have been attacks on the clan of snow leopards that live their. Dumbledore has been informed by my uncle of who I am and has told Harry Potter" I trailed off as we entered the room it was an abandoned room deep in the dungeons. I walked over to a statue and pushed in its eyes. They slide in and its mouth opened sliding out a little flat piece of cement like a tray.

"I always hated this part" I sighed as I opened up the statues arm and pulled out the jewel encrusted dagger. I took it to my finger as I sliced it enough to draw blood as it dripped 3 times. It started to glow as it moved to the side and I licked the cut healing it instantly. I turned to Draco who was watching wearily. I shrugged through the hole and continued down the stairs and felt a steam press against me as we got closer to the springs. I felt Draco follow closer as I smiled lightly. We entered the springs, looking around.

"its been about 3 months since I have been here" I said as I walked over to a higher up spring. Their was 5 different springs the highest up was meant for descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The lower ones were meant for servants and the one next to the one for the descendants were meant for the life partner of the descendant.

"Draco up here you have to bathe in this one ok?" I asked as he nodded

"is their a particular reason?" he asked as I debated whether to tell him. I decided to, wanting to be honest.

"The highest spring is meant for the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The one next to it is meant for the guest of the descendant. The lower ones go down in ranks. They are servant springs although not many of my fathers servants know of them. I know that Severus knows them though." I said as I tied the strings to my bathing suit and pulled off my pants showing the skirt like bottom. I sank in feeling the soreness start to dull but it was still their. I felt the bruises dissolving and start to go away. I turned to Draco to see him just sinking down. I blushed as I saw his muscled chest turning away silently hoping he hadn't seen but by his chuckle I knew he had.

"So what were you doing here the last time you were here?" he asked as I looked over at him.

"Work for father, I was ordered to put the port key spell on the Tri-Wizard Tournament cup. I was attacked by the phoenix of Dumbledore's and had bad burn marks upon my back, though I was able to erase its memory of that I was unable to heal any burns from a phoenix at time my healing properties in my skin was turned down because I was in the presence of a certain drug. My father drinks these potions that keep his skin from rotting and a certain ingredient in the potion got into my system shutting it down. So I was in here soaking for a day and the next day they healed" I said as he nodded and felt my back burning slightly as I hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I slightly sunk down.

"my mark. The Damn thing is wrapped around my right so it affects my arm and shoulder. You are lucky cause it is only on your forearm. The only reason you cannot see it is because I have a spell over it so no one sees it" I said as I held up my arm showing the black and green basilisk wrapped around my arm its head resting on the top of my shoulder, the tip of its tail ending at the beginning of my middle finger. It was of a snake more in detail a basilisk with green and black scales.

"It is a beautiful tattoo well birth mark but its HIS mark I absolutely hate it. My father has ruined anything that I could have had when I was growing up but I had to live by his rules. He was out of my life for a while and I used to be in close contact with Sirius black but he came in and Black wanted nothing to do with me" I stated as I sighed rolling my neck feeling it crack slightly as I let my spell seep allowing mine and Marinas forms to mix slightly as I purred in delight feeling my ears twitch in enjoyment as my tails moved closer to me. I grabbed my soap and started to clean my hair as I worked the scalp of my head first with jasmine smelling soap. I then got the rest and dunked under and rinsed it out then started to wash my tails of the blood stains and grime from my fur. I sighed as I finally cleaned them all then relaxed smiling softly. I felt my ears twitch softly as I rested my head on the edge as the water washed away my troubles for the moment. I sunk down into the water until the water level was under my nose as I closed my eyes.

'when will this finally be over?' I asked myself as I closed my eyes and felt Marina speak up

'I still do not see why you must leave the living. Once the prophecy is completed you can live happily the mark upon your back will fade all evil from your father will be gone including his followers' she said as I sighed mentally

'and when all of his followers are gone then Draco's father and Snape will die as well. Snape is my father figure and Malfoy's father is second in command with my father. And remember I was born from him and my austere mother.' I said as she sighed

'yes there is that but then you would be leaving Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inu Yasha, Rin, Kikyo and Ayame' she said as I nodded and felt my mark glowing in the water as the Basilisk moved slightly. I breathed in and held it as I dunked under then came back up. I looked over at Draco to see him staring at me before he turned and blushed almost invisibly as I grinned getting out as I wrapped up in a towel and dried my hair with another as I slipped into a pair of black short shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a black star in the middle. I then put on a pair of comfy pink slippers and put on my black robes with the Slytherin logo on the breast. I walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall as I made a brush appear in my hand as I made my hair go into two elegant buns at the top of my head. I turned to Draco to see him slipping into his robes as well.

"When your done tell me" I said walking over and touching the jeweled windows that hung upon the walls looking as new as the day they were put down here. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as my eyes turned into blood shot red black slits. My reflection was of me in my demon form and I was howling softly. I felt myself drawn in as I watched closely as I was attacking little figures and magic spells were being shouted and aimed at me, the spells bounced off me as I saw them power up and mutter one spell after another. But, as I had pretended to swat a spell away something hit me as I fell wounded in my vision. The vision faded as I felt myself go weak in the knees and fell down my head feeling like it was splitting into two pieces as I hissed lowly. I held my head in my hands as I took in calming breathes. It finally ceased as I stood unaware of Draco being behind me, turning and starting to walk only to hit his chest as I stumbled back slightly.

"Sorry Draco didn't see you there" I said as he nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"are you okay?" he asked as I nodded

"yeah just a bit dizzy" I said as he nodded and I turned bringing us out of the chambers and back up to the now dark castle. I walked close to the walls Draco's hand on my shoulder and our foot steps light as to not alert others of our presence so late at night. I used my senses as we followed along the halls and finally to the dorm. I opened it quickly as we slipped in and let out a breath of relief at not being caught. I turned and went to lay in front of the fire as I watched the vision over again.

'what could it have been?' I asked myself as I racked my brain for possible answers.

'the only way I could go down is if I was attacked by another demon or possibly another member of my family. But my mother and grandfather are dead and Souta is the same. Father would be fighting the headmaster and the potter child. But then again Sirius could count' I questioned as I shook my head.

'only father, mother or Souta could do something that would damage me' I said as I felt someone pull me closer to them as I jumped but saw it was only Draco. I calmed down as he rested his chin upon my shoulder.

"what has you so deep in thought" he asked me.

"In a few months our lord has planned the final battle. He, your father, Lestrange and myself shall fight against the order of the Phoenix including the potter child. Before when I fell to the ground I had a vision. I saw myself battling the other Phoenix members in my full demonic form. I was hit with a strong spell that brought me down and weakened me immensely but then my vision was gone. I was unable to make out anything else except the glow of the blood moon" I said quietly as I mused over it.

"very peculiar" he said as I smiled at him. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before heading up for bed.

End chapter 10

LGGOTW


	11. UpDaTe Sry

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen Yes this is me I remember when I had started writing I was always trying to stay atop because I swore that I would never not finish a story so its finally that time. The first reason was because during that time my computer got so slow that it would try and connect for 6 FUCKING HOURS AND THEN JUST STOP… Sorry lol. So I promise that as soon as I post these messages to my stories on , I Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind will finish these Fucken Stories.

Sincerely Yours,

LGGOTW


End file.
